Attack on Titan: The Wings of Freedom
by MelHyuga
Summary: On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We live in fear of the Titans, and were disgrace to live in these cages we call walls. They crave freedom and will go through great lengths to get it. With secrets and death at every corner, can they achieve the one goal that humanity is trying desperately to get, to win against the Titans? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Heeey Guys!

So here's chapter one of a story that is a collaboration with my friend, are intake on Attack on Titans with our own characters in the story. This story is also posted on my DeviantArt page, but since its posted as Mature not everyone has the chance to read it, unless they are members of DA. As for our characters, pictures and information will be posted on mine and most likely her DeviantArt pages, the link to my DA page is on my profile, while my friends profile you can find the link of her profile in the comment section of one of the chapters.

The story basically follows the Anime/Manga but with our characters in it.

With that said I won't take much more of your time, so please enjoy and comment, I love reading your comments, but please nothing mean :)

Dislaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) belong to Hajime Isayama.

All Oc's belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

_On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We live in fear of the Titans, and were disgrace to live in these cages we call walls. - Eren Jeager._

Earlier

"Have you heard? The survey corps came back with nothing once again"

"Honestly, instead of giving our tax money to them, we should use it for better use"

"It's just a waste of time and money"

Brown eyes looked up at the older men complaining about the Survey corps. Looking past them, he was able to see the remaining survivors that had just arrived in Shiganshina. There were 100 soldiers that went out of the walls and only less than 30 came back alive. He looked to the right and saw two younger kids standing on boxes to see the soldiers. A smile spread across his face when he saw how excited the little boy was. He grabbed his little sister's hand and walked towards them, they arrived just in time to stop Eren from hitting the man again.

"**You little shit!**" the man yelled.

"Sorry, mister, he won't do that again" Damon said and smiled. He noticed Mikasa walking away while pulling Eren who was complaining, he was about to follow them and asked what all that was about, but his little sister pulled on his hand. Looking down he saw she was blushing madly. Chuckling he walked the other way towards their house. "So, is your blush for the Jeager boy?"

Her blush darken "Stop it, Damon"

He laughed at her response. Still walking they met up with an identical face. Anthony looked up and grinned seeing his twin and little sister. "You guys saw Eren didn't you?"

"Why do you say that?" her blush darken if it were possible.

"I'll take that as a yes" he laughed. Anthony was the eldest twin between the two, the only difference between them was that Anthony had longer hair, almost reaching his shoulder. Damon on the other hand had short hair and a bit spiky, both of them had brown hair and eyes, their bangs formed an 'M' shape that passed their eyes. Naomi was the youngest daughter, she had chestnut brown hair with bright brown eyes. Her hair was straight with bangs framing her face. The trio started walking to their house when a girl turned the corner and bumped into them. Her blue eyes looked up and a blush formed on her face when they met with Damon's.

"Brooke" Damon said surprised to see her. A small blush spreading across his face.

"Damon…"

"Anthony and Naomi" Anthony said sarcastically. Naomi chuckled at the comment and chuckled even more when she saw the blush that the two of them had darken.

"Sorry guys, what are you three up to?"

"We were going home, when we saw the Survey corps arrived" Damon said grimly.

Brooke smile fell "They didn't find anything this time either?" he just shook his head 'no'

Silence fell upon the four of them. Suddenly, Anthony remembered something. Looking at Brooke he wondered if she knew that Damon was planning on applying for the Survey Corps. Ever since he was 10 he wanted to join the Scouting Legion but like any of his age, he didn't mentioned it in fear of what our parents would say. Now that tomorrow they will have to decide which branch they would need to pick, he wondered if he's going to tell her today. Knowing that he probably can't tell her in front of him and Naomi a plan formed in his mind.

"That's right, mom sent me to go and get you, we have to go get her something at the market, want to join us Brooke?" Anthony asked looking at the girl. She smiled and agreed to follow them. They walked down the busy streets to the market that was closest to them. Damon and Brooke in front while Anthony and Naomi were walking behind chatting idly.

"What did mom need exactly?" Damon asked. He turned around when he didn't hear an answer and saw that he was alone with Brooke. He glared at where his siblings were supposed to have been knowing exactly why they had done this.

"Where did they go?" Brooke asked looking behind her.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this was their plan all the long" Damon mumbled.

"What plan?" she asked looking at the brunet. Damon blushed and looked away, trying hard to hide it.

"Oh nothing, let's go get what my mother needed" he said walking forward. Brooke had to jog to catch up. Damon knew why his brother had did what he just did. He still didn't tell Brooke that starting tomorrow he was going to join the Survey Corps. Since she made it in the top 10 he was sure she was going to pick the Military Police and probably was thinking that he was going to do the same. He didn't know how to break the news to her, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Damon?" he looked at her in the eyes. She was confused and a bit worried "What's the matter? You're awfully quiet"

"Oh, it's nothing" he tried to smile but she saw right through it.

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow "Then can you tell me why your fists are clenched?"

_'Dammit… observant as always I see'_ he chuckled, even though there was nothing funny. It was more out of frustration than anything else. He looked down at the ground, not meeting her gaze scared that she would figure it out before he got the courage to tell her "Brooke, we have to talk, follow me".

. . . . . . . . . .

"So can you tell me why we left those two alone?" Naomi asked curious as to why her older brother was walking opposite from where they were heading. Anthony didn't say anything and was walking with his hands behind his head. She sighed, they were walking around for no apparent reason and her brother isn't telling her why. She looked up to the sky, the sky was starting to have an orange hue to it as the sun was setting for the day. Then something came to mind, she looked back at her brother "Mom didn't need anything at the market, did she?"

"Nope" she could see him smirking even though his back was turned to her. Sighing he turned to face his little sister with a serious look on his face "He needs to tell Brooke that tomorrow he's joining the Survey Corps"

"He didn't tell her yet?"

"No, she thinks that he's going to go in the Military Police, well that's what he told me"

"Are you planning on going in the Survey Corps also?" Naomi asked joining up to him and walking side by side down the street. A small smiled spread across his face.

"Yes"

"I would have been surprised if you told me otherwise" she chuckled. In truth, Naomi was the only one that was accepting the fact that her older brothers were going in the Survey Corps. Their parents had freaked out when they first told them. That was 3 years ago, they told them the day that they left for training. Even after 3 years they still try to convince them otherwise, trying to make them choose another branch. One thing that they both have is that the moment their minds are set on something, they go through with it till the end. Her brothers were really stubborn.

"**Loukas! Hurry your ass up!**" A girl was walking down the street holding the hand of another small girl. The older looking one had long black hair and bangs that covered her left side of her face. Her eyes were a beautiful shinning gold. The little girl next to her also had long black hair that was tied into two pig tails with bangs framing her face. She had bright green eyes that were full of curiosity, in all she looked adorable. The guy named Loukas was walking slowly behind the two girls, he looked bored. He had jet black hair and red ruby eyes. He finally caught up to the other two and they continued walking until the eldest stopped when she saw Anthony and Naomi. She looked at them passed with curiosity.

"Kaia, what's wrong?" the little girl asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing Amelia, thought I knew that guy" she smiled down at her little sister. Her features soon turned playful "Wanna race home?"

"Yes!" and without any warning both girls ran full speed back to their house. Loukas stood there, alone, with a look of disbelief. He sighed and shook his head at how immature his sisters were, then started walking the same way Kaia and Amelia ran off to.

. . . . . . . . . .

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Brooke asked as they arrived near the river. Both of them sat on the grass looking at the calm clear water. Damon was looking at the water, trying to figure out how to bring up the subject. He sighed and looked up at the sky as if it held all the answers.

"…Tomorrow we pick which branch we want to go into…" he started.

"Yes, after three years of intense training we are setting off our different ways" she said, her voice was calm and soft. She had a small smile as she was staring at the river.

"I'm not going into the Military Police" he finally told her. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for her to explode and yell at him for deciding something like that. There was nothing, not a sound, not even a gasp. Finding it weird he opened his eyes and turned to Brooke. She was still staring at the water, she wasn't smiling anymore. He's done it, he made her sad, he was never gonna hear the end of this one that's for sure. She suddenly started laughing startling him. He looked at her like if she had gone nuts. That was not the reaction he thought she would have. Once she calmed down she looked at him still chuckling.

"You were nervous to tell me that? Oh, come on Damon you should know me better than that"

"You're not furious?"

"No, why would I be furious?"

"Because I thought you wanted me to join the Military Police" he said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damon, it's true we made it to the top ten, but we aren't force to join the Military Police Brigade. I knew that you wouldn't join it even if you made it number 1 of the class."

"How did you know?"

"I've known you for most of my life, I saw how your eyes glimmer whenever the Survey corps arrived in town, and I know that you are as curious as I am to see what's behind those walls. It would be more suiting for you to be in that branch than with the snobby people of the Police" he chuckled at that. She knew him very well. Ever since they were 7 they had been friends, she was the only one that knew him better, except for his twin.

"I guess I'm an open book when it comes to you" he chuckled.

She also laughed but then stopped, a small smile still lingered on her lips "I'm also joining the Survey Corps"

He turned to look at her, he was beyond surprised. He didn't think that she would decide to join the Scouting legion. He was sure she was going to go for the Military Police Brigade. She turned to him and her smile turned to a playful smirk "Anyway, who wants to be surrounded by a bunch snobby rich people and know-it-all's. If I want to live like that I'll just hang around Kendall all day"

They both laughed at that comment. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently. Damon and Brooke tried to hold onto the grass as to not fall into the water in front of them. The water was shaking violently and people that were walking down the street almost fell on the floor, some actually did. As soon as the trembling started it ended. They both looked at each other surprised. "What was that? An earthquake?"

They saw people running to the streets and looking up. They got up and followed suit and arrived on one of the main roads, everyone was staring up towards the wall. They both looked up and froze in terror. Right on top of the wall was a red hand, gripping to the wall causing cracks from the force it was using. "I-Impossible" Brooke stammered. "That wall is 50m high! It can't be, it just can't" she was terrified and held onto Damon's arm, he put his arm around her, trying to comfort her the best he could. Damon was at a loss of words, this couldn't be happening. Smoke was floating around the hand and then a head slowly looked over the wall. The face of evil was looking down upon them, the face of a Titan.

Then, all of a sudden, the titan bent a little forward and kicked right into the wall. The blast that it created sent big chunks of concrete flying through the village. The unlucky ones that were too close were sent flying through the air. Damon sheltered Brooke from anything that might hit them. He let her go and looked back at the titan, where the hole was made Titans were starting to walk in the city. Screaming could be heard as people started to run to the back of the village where they were evacuated.

"**Titans have entered the city!**"

"**We are all going to die!**"

People were yelling and pushing each other to try and get as far away as possible from the Titans. Damon was in a dazed, the horror had paralyzed him on the stop _'This can't be happening, not now, it can't'_

He started to run towards his house, Brooke getting out of her shock state was calling after him. Seeing that he wasn't turning around nor answering her calls she followed him. She couldn't believe this was happening, now of all times. They were all trained to fight titans but they didn't have their equipment on them. They were just as defenseless as the others. Noticing that he was running towards his house she sped up the paste and caught up to him. "I have to get my parents, tell them the situation" he said. Turning the corner they came face to face with the horror of reality. Right in front of them was Damon's house, destroyed, and two titans holding his parents. The one holding his father tore him in half, eating half of him.

His mother saw him "**Damon! Run! Get out of here!**"

"M..m...mom..." He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't move an inch.

"**Find Anthony and Naomi and get out of here!**"

"B-but"

"I love you, Damon. Now get out-" the Titan bit down on her. Damon and Brooke saw the titan rip apart his mother. Blood was flying everywhere, some of her organs and flesh fell on the ground. He couldn't move, he started shaking, he could feel the tears coming. His parents died right in front of him, the ones that were there all his life were dead. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. he had came back for a day to announce to them that he had graduated and that he was in the top 10, they were supposed to celebrate once they got home.

The tears escape his eyes. He wasn't going to see his mother's sweet, caring smile anymore. Her soft angelic voice when she tried to wake him up in the morning. His dad constant joking around, he wasn't going to be playing sports outside with him anymore. No more birthdays, no more family dinners, no more nothing. It was all gone, he couldn't bring himself to stop crying. His parents, gone forever. He had went into training to be able to protect the ones he loved and he was unable to protect the ones that brought him to this world. He wasn't there to protect them.

"Damon, we have to go" Brooke tried to dragged him. She had to snapped him back to reality before they were eaten. Suddenly a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail arrived on the scene. He had an eye patch on his right side and his eyes were a golden colour.

"What are you still doing here, come on we have to go" he said urgently.

"I can't get him to react!" Brooke said in a panic tone. The Titans saw them and were walking towards them.

"Fuck!" the man grabbed Damon and started running, Brooke hot on their heels. They were running as fast as they could managed. They suddenly turned a corner into an alley that brought them to the next street and continued. The Titans following them soon started following someone else. Screams and crying were all you heard in the streets. They were running towards the evacuation area. They past a house that was crushed by a huge chunk of debris. Brooke tried hard not to stop and cry, she saw her parents unmoving bodies crushed. She looked forward, telling herself that she can cry as much as she wants once she was on the boat. She noticed that the man holding Damon had a sweater with the symbol of the Survey corps.

"You're from the Survey Corps?"

"Sure am *Sarcastic Chuckle* I don't bring my equipment for one day and this shit happens, I'm Nikolai by the way. What may be your name, pretty lady?" he asked giving her a smirk.

"My name is Brooke Johnson, the one you're holding is my childhood friend, Damon" she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, unfortunately we had to meet under these circumstances. Ah! There's the exit, lets hurry" suddenly Damon came out of his trance and tried to get out of Nikolai's grip.

"Let me go! I need to find Anthony and Naomi!"

"Woah! Dude, stop it! I might drop you and it ain't gonna be pretty"

"I need to find my sister and brother dammit!" he managed to get out of the grip and started running back towards the village. Until Nikolai grabbed his wrist and giving a hard pull. Damon almost fell from the sheer force that he used. He glared at the black head, eye patch guy. "Let me go right away!"

"I can't let you do that"

"And why not!"

"Can't you see the town is being invade by Titans!"

"I need to find my siblings!"

"They're probably already on a boat to safety, now let's go, your this pretty lady's childhood friend and I won't let you get killed kid"

"I'm not a kid!"

"**Damon!**" the three of them turned around to see Anthony and Naomi running their way "We finally found you, I didn't- Damon… what's wrong?" Anthony asked seeing the state his twin brother was in. Damon let the tears escape once again, he couldn't hold them in anymore it was too much.

"Th-they're g-gone *hic* Mom and dad are gone and I couldn't do anything about it" his fists were closed so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He couldn't look at them, instead he glared at the floor. Anthony and Naomi were silent, their eyes wide as saucers.

"You guys will have lots of time talking on the boat, now move!" Nikolai said pushing them towards the gate. They all ran towards safety and went towards the boats. Using his rank in the Survey Corps and also pushing people away, Nikolai managed to get the others on the boat safe and sound. The twins fell on the floor, feeling numb, they stared off blankly at the floor board not bothering to look up. Naomi sat between them, not saying a word, her eyes landed on a certain boy and his adoptive sister. Some kind of relief washed over her when she saw that Eren had made it out alive. He looked shocked and he was crying, his parents weren't with him either, could it be that he lost them too? The boat started to move along the river. They had arrived in time and were now going to Wall Rose.

There was a loud crashing sound coming from the gates, looking up they saw a Titan in a crouching position. Everyone was startled, dust was floating around the Titan that looked like it had an armor on itself. The Titan just broke through Wall Maria. People were crying and holding each other to comfort one another. Naomi hid her face on Anthony's shoulder and cried.

"It's over…"

"The Titans will eat us all…" the people on the boat were crying and scared. Naomi looked up from her brother's shoulder when she heard them whispering. She noticed Eren was startled, tears falling from his face. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them, this time his face had turned furious. He was glaring at his hand. Eren suddenly go up and walked towards the edge of the boat.

"Eren?" Mikasa's voice caught her ears.

Armin walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder which he slapped away and kept walking to the edge. He slammed his hand on the wooden edge and looked up, tears streaming down.

"I'm going to kill them all. Not even a single one of them will be left…" he was glaring intensely at the sky, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Eren…" Armin said.

Naomi looked at him one last time before closing her eyes and leaning on Damon _'Eren…'_

* * *

So how did you find it? As you might have noticed, not all our characters were presented, they will be in due time. So I hope you enjoyed it and Chapter 2 will soon be out ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Heey guys, so here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it, I'll try and post them often, but first I'd have to finish the chapter I'm working on. I'm going to be really busy the next two weeks because finals are here and lots of things to do.

Btw, I'm doing a poster of all the characters faces that will posted on my DeviantArt (link on my profile) If you're curious to know how they look, I suggest you keep an eye out, once it is done, I'll post chapter 3 along with the announcement, stay tune~

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) belongs to Hajime Isayama

All OC's belong to their rightful owner

* * *

_Over a century ago, mankind faced a new enemy. The difference of power between mankind and their newfound enemy was overwhelming. Soon, mankind was driven to the brink of extinction. The surviving humans built three walls: the Maria, the Rose, and the Sina. They then lived the next century in peace, under their protection. However…_

_The small, closed-off areas surrounding the walls, such as Shiganshina, were used as baits to attract the Titans, fulfilling their roles of lowering costs of defense and military. As a result of this design, the people of Shiganshina could escape the assault of the Titans by traversing only one gate._

_Within a few hours after Wall Maria had fallen in the southern district of Shiganshina, the news of it spread through the human territories like wildfire. That year, the Central Government decided to withdraw all human activity inside Wall Rose. The Titans devoured 10,000 people._

. . . . . . . . . .

Brown eyes shot open. Naomi sat up panting, holding her racing heart '_Only a dream, it was only a dream_'. She wiped her eyes from the tears that had spilled while in her sleep. It had been a month since the whole incident, and even though she didn't see them, she kept having horrible dreams of her parents dying in front of her. She looked around and saw she was all alone. Getting up she walked towards the door and opened it, only to shut her eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"Naomi!" she followed where the voice had come from and her eyes landed on her friend, Armin, walking towards her with four loafs of bread. "There you are, here my grandpa took those for us kids, there's one for you" he said handing her the food.

She took it and smiled sweetly at him "Thanks Armin"

"Have you seen Eren and Mikasa by any chance?"

"Sorry, no I haven't, I just woke up"

"Oh? How did you slept?" he asked. They both were walking around trying to find their friends. After arriving in Wall Maria Anthony, Damon, and Brooke went into the Survey Corps, leaving Naomi alone. It wasn't ideal but they didn't have any choice. So she passes all her time with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Hearing the question she fell quiet, remembering the dream from earlier. Armin noticed and started apologizing, he didn't mean to bring back bad memories.

"I'm so sorry Naomi, I didn't think before speaking"

"It's okay Armin, it's not your fault" she smiled sweetly at him. "But to answer your question, horrible"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't sweat it, hey, I see them!" the both ran towards them.

"Hey, guys, look what grandpa got for us" Armin handed them their food.

"Thanks" Mikasa said taking her piece of bread, Eren just nodded. A Garrison huffed in frustration and walked away. Eren glared at him, irritated with the attitude the soldier just gave them.

"What's his problem?"

"That's just how it goes, the food rations are getting low and everyone is getting cranky. This is an entire days forth, there's always been a food shortage, and well you know how people always look down on the ones who lives in the outskirts" Armin said taking a bite of his loaf of bread. Eren looked at the small loaf of bread he had. Mikasa wasn't saying a word while Naomi just nibbled on the bread. Things were getting ruff, with all the refugees from Wall Maria the food rations were getting dangerously low.

"I don't see why we have to give our food to those outsiders" one of the Garrison said, it was the exact same one that had huffed at them earlier. "The titans broke through the Walls, they should have eaten more of them" he scoffed. All four of them gasped in shock at what the Garrison had said, they were supposed to be protecting them and yet they wished that the Titans had eaten more of them. Glaring intensely at them Eren walked over to them and kicked the guy right in the ankle.

"Ouch! You fucking brat!" the soldier went and punched Eren, losing his balance he fell over towards the other Garrison guard that wasted no time in punching him also. This time Eren fell on ground with bruised cheeks.

"Eren!" Naomi called out seeing her friend getting beaten by two guards. Just then the first guard was punched in the face and the other kicked in the stomach. They both fell and looked up glaring at whoever had did that.

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"What is _your_ problem?" the woman in front of them had her arms cross and was also glaring back at them. She had tan skin with beautiful teal colour eyes, her glasses shinning in the sun light. Her dark brown hair was let down and look silky to the touch. She was wearing the uniform with the vest of the Military Police symbol "Hitting little kids? Are you serious?"

"That brat hit me first!"

"And that gives you the reason to hit him back? In the face none the less? Scram before I put both of you in jail" the two guards got up mumbling profanities and walked away not even glancing back. The woman turned to the kids with a sweet, caring smile. She knelt down at Eren's level "Are you alright?"

Eren looked at her before getting up on his feet, the woman doing the same "Yes, um, thanks"

"Don't mentioned it, my name is Katja Wulf, what are yours?"

"Eren Yeager"

"I'm Naomi O'Connor"

"Mikasa Ackerman"

"A-Armin A-Arlert"

She smiled sweetly at the group of kids "Alright, now you four try and stay out of trouble from now on, alright?" she waved bye and walked away into the crowed. Eren still looked angry, his frown never leaving his face.

"Dammit…" with that Eren left the crowded place and went to where Naomi had been sleeping. Not going inside but instead sat on the brick half wall divider. Mikasa and Armin followed, Naomi watched where they were going and looked up at the sky. It has been a month and still no sign of her brothers. Without noticing someone bumped right into her making her fall on the ground. She felt someone hover over her and opening her eyes she was met with a pair of purple eyes.

"I'm so sorry" he got off her quickly and extended his hand for her to take. She looked at the hand then back at the boy's face before taking it, he helped her off the ground. She dusted herself and he did the same to himself. "I'm truly sorry, I didn't see you, I was looking at the sky and didn't look at where I was walking" he had on a sheepish grin but his eyes showed that he was sorry.

"It's alright, I wasn't really paying much attention myself"

"I'm Aiden" he extended his hand in a friendly gesture, waiting for her to shake it.

"Naomi" she smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Glad to meet you" he gave her a genuine smile, he had dark brown hair that almost reached to his shoulders with bangs framing his face. He also had pale cream skin. He seemed pretty friendly and caring. Naomi smiled back at him when she heard Eren's voice and a crashing sound. Sighing knowing that Mikasa probably through him or something.

"I have to go, it was nice to meet you too Aiden" she smiled and jogged towards where her three friends were. He waved at her and walked to where he was headed in the first place. Arriving, Naomi saw Eren on the ground getting up. "What happened?"

"If Armin is weak, than so are you and I. We couldn't even escape the titans of leave the city by ourselves, even the food we eat is from someone else. There is no chance of us weaklings defeating even one Titan. What is important now is to stay alive, like what your mother told us"

Naomi looked at the piece of bread that Eren had thrown at Armin, he looked shocked and Mikasa had a hard stare. Having known them for a while she figured that Eren must have said something he shouldn't have and Mikasa punched him. Sighing she took the bread and went over to Eren, kneeling so she was at eye level she offered him the bread.

"Eren, I know your angry at what happen, but starving yourself won't solve anything" she pushed the bread in his mouth as tears fell from his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . .

"**I hate this!**" a female voice yelled out. A woman with black hair was scrubbing the floor for the 5th time that day. Her golden eyes were glaring at the floor and the suds from the scrubbing and soap. After trying to get revenge on another certain black head only to fail and hit the Corporal, she was sent to do cleaning of the whole Survey Corps headquarters. She didn't noticed a male figure leaning on the frame of the door until he chuckled. Looking up she glared at the brunet which only made him laugh more.

"You know, you wouldn't be on cleaning duty if you didn't pull that prank off"

"Shut it Anthony!"

"Aw, come on Kaia, did I pull a string there?" he laughed.

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know I was going to get Levi and not Gaelan?"

"Well, maybe not pulling it in the first place would of saved you the trouble in cleaning the whole Headquarters"

"But she started-"

"Hey, you missed a stop in the room next door, start over" Levi suddenly appear out of nowhere. Just like he arrived he left leaving a baffled Kaia and a snickering Anthony.

"Good luck"

"**I bloody fucking hate this!**"

"If I hear one more complaint from your mouth, you'll be doing this for a week straight!" Levi's voice echoed through the walls. Anthony left the room laughing as Kaia through him a sponge but missed, hitting the wall.

. . . . . . . . . .

_A few days later, the refugees were all sent to cultivate land and to secure food, but that couldn't prevent the food shortage. In the following year of 846, the Central Government launched a campaign to retake Wall Maria using the refugees. There were 250 thousand of them. Almost a fifth of the total population. However, only about a 100 survived. With their sacrifice, the food shortage has improved, albeit a little, for those who survived._

The sun had set and moon took over the sky, almost everyone was asleep except for four kids. Armin was holding the hat his grandfather had given him, crying. He got the news today that his grandfather had passed away while fighting the Titans trying to retake Wall Maria. Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say.

"…It's all the Titans fault" Eren finally said, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. "They are the cause of all this, if only there was a way to defeat them"

Everyone was silent once again. Naomi looked up at the night sky, tonight was a complete contrast, the sky was beautiful with full of stars and the moon shining brightly over them, and yet with the news they got earlier today, it made the night seem much gloomier.

"That's why next year I'm applying for military training" everyone turned to Eren, "Ill become strong enough to fight and defeat them"

"Me too" Armin said looking back at the hat. Eren turned to his friend surprised.

"Armin?!"

"**Me too!**" he said louder looking up.

"I'll join you too" Mikasa said. Naomi wasn't all that surprised, even though Mikasa wanted a peaceful life, she would follow Eren all over the place. Eren turned to her, surprised also hearing her say that.

"Mikasa, you don't have to! You said survival was the most important thing"

"Yes, and I will be there to ensure your safety" she said.

"I'm joining also" Naomi finally spoke up. This time Eren got up and looked at her in the eyes.

"Naomi, you don't have to join with us"

"Why not? Eren, I lost my family to those Titans, its time they pay for it" she said not backing down. Knowing that he can't change her mind he looked at all his friends.

"All right, we'll all join"

_1 year later_

"You are now officially members of the training unit no.104! Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge. I'm not here to give you a warm welcome. All of you are now merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans. You're even worse than livestock! For the next three years, I'll train you useless shits. I'll teach you how to fight the Titans! When you face a Titan in three years, will you still be just food? Or will you become a glorious wall to protect these Walls? Or a mighty champion of mankind who will destroy the Titans? The choice lies in your hands" Keith yelled out to everyone in the training unit. They all had their uniform on with the vest of training cadets.

. . . . . . . . . .

"**Hey! Anthony!**" the said brunet turned around and saw Nikolai walking towards him in casual clothing. All day the Survey Corps had been in Titans territory and luckily didn't lose anybody, but they were tired an exhausted. So a lot of them went to bed early knowing that the Corporal was going to wake them up early the next morning for another mission.

"Keep your voice down, you're going to wake up everybody"

"Sorry man, hey did you hear, there's new trainees that entered the military training unit" they were now both walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Like every year, what about it?"

"Your sister is one of them" Anthony stopped and looked at him, his brows frowned at what he just heard.

"Are you keeping tabs on my sister?" he asked a little creep out.

"Yes dude, I go and spy on her when she sleeps" he said sarcastically, when he saw the horrified look on the younger male he quickly added "I'm joking!"

Anthony sighed out of relief and glared back at older man "Don't ever do that again!"

"Do you honestly think I would do such a thing!"

"Seeing how perverted you are, yes"

"I'm not that perverted!" Anthony turned and looked at him with a deadpan face with a raise eyebrow. "Okay, I might be perverted"

"Might?"

"Alright, I'm a pervert, happy now?"

"I'm not sure"

"Anyway, to get back to what I was saying, I went back to the town and saw them heading over to the training area"

"It doesn't surprise me" Anthony smiled a little. He knew his sister would join the army sooner or later, she wasn't the kind of girl to sit tight at home and be the house wife. Especially, after what happened to their parents, she wants to avenge them as much as he and Damon wants to. It has already been two years since then, and even though it's been that long it felt like it's been only yesterday. Walking in the kitchen they saw that they weren't the only ones not being able to sleep. In the kitchen there was Kaia, Damon, and Hanji.

"Can't sleep?" Anthony asked taking a glass of water.

"It's too warm" Damon simply said. Kaia was half asleep on the table from exhaustion and Hanji was drinking tea.

"What's wrong with her" Nikolai asked trying not to laughed at seeing an exhausted Kaia.

"She was stuck cleaning once again" Damon said taking a sip of his tea.

"What did you do this time?"

"She was wrestling Gaelan and Levi saw them, they were both punished and ended up doing cleaning duty of the stables" Hanji said.

"You know, continue like that and this place will be clean enough that we will be able to see our own reflection in the walls" Nikolai laughed.

"Shut up" she grumbled out.

"Do you guys want tea? I made enough for two more people" Hanji asked.

"Thanks Hanji, but I'll have decline, I'm fine with water" Anthony said.

"I'll take some!" Nikolai went to grab a cup and she poured the tea in it.

"Nikolai told me that Naomi entered the military training unit" Anthony said looking at his twin brother. A similar pair of brown eyes met with his own, a worried expression surfaced.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Your little sister?" Kaia asked looking up for the first time since the two guys entered the kitchen.

"Yes"

"Where do you think she will go?" Hanji asked joining the conversation. If you didn't bring up the subject of Titans, Hanji can be a normal person to talk to, mention Titans just once and you're done for, she can go on and on about them it's incredible.

"I hope not the Survey Corps" Damon said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Too dangerous"

"Protective brother I see" she grinned then laughed.

"Damon, do you honestly think she will go to the Military Police?" Anthony asked.

"I can hope can't I?"

"They're a bunch of assholes, she shouldn't go there cause she's gonna be one" both brothers turned to Kaia who had taken Nikolai's tea and drank from it.

"**Hey!**" Nikolai shouted and grabbed back his cup "Get your own"

"I see you don't really like the Military Police" Anthony grinned.

"Fuck no! They think they can boss us around and think they are all high and mighty cause they work for the King. We should have higher authority than them because we risk our lives out there and they sit and have tea safe and sound while we risk our lives every time we go out those gates!"

"Wow, I think that's the first time I hear her say something that doesn't have full of profanities and that sounds smart" Anthony said astounded.

"And probably the last" Damon smirked. Kaia glared at him before sticking out her tongue at him.

"Well, she has three years before having to decide" Anthony said. They stayed in the kitchen talking about all kinds of things until one by one everyone went to bed, knowing that tomorrow Levi was mostly likely going to wake them up early for some scouting.

* * *

What do you think? Please leave a comment, if not its alright :)


	3. Chapter 3

So since the picture is taking longer than I plan, I'll submit all the other chapters so that it follows the same rhythm as on my DeviantArt Profile. So with nothing more to say, here's Chapter 3!

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) belong to Hajime Isayama

All other characters belong to their rightful owner's.

* * *

"You there!"

"**Yes Sir!**" Armin saluted him with his right hand where his heart was while the other behind his back. All the other trainees all had the same salute and didn't move, even though Lieutenant Shadis walked by them and yelled at their faces.

"**Who the hell are you?!**"

"**Armin Arlert, Sir! From the Shiganshina District!**"

"**Sure you are! Good name for a retard. Your parents called you that?**"

"**My grandfather, Sir!**"

"**Arlert! Why are you here?!**"

"**To contribute to mankind's victory, Sir!**"

"**Fucking splendid! You will make fine Titan food!**" Lieutenant Shadis's face was close to Armin's, as he grabbed the top of his head and yelled out "**Line three! About turn!**"

He kept going on like this, one by one the trainees went under some kind of rite of passage. Though some, he passed without yelling at them. He passed Eren and soon passed Mikasa. Once he was done with that line he yelled an order and all those that he passed turned and looked backwards. Naomi was now facing a pair of sea green eyes, she tried hard to hold her blush. Finally managing to think of something to bring down her blush, she heard Sergeant Shadis yell at the poor girl beside her. She thought her ear drums were about to burst. After calling her all kinds of names he moved onto her. He looked at her with an air of superiority, she was starting to wonder what was taking so long. All this staring was making her feel uncomfortable. After what seemed forever he moved onto the other one. She let out a soft sigh of relief and looked straight ahead. Shadis went on to the next one and yelled at his face like he did with the previous ones, invading the guys personal space. A litter further away from the standing recruits were two men walking, talking to each other.

"There he goes again, come to think of it, you went through the same thing too, didn't you?" the one with the glasses, also the one that seemed to be older, asked. The younger man shook his head 'yes'.

"This brings back memories, though I don't see the reason behind the intimidation games he's playing"

"It's a rite of passage. He forces them to reject who they are and who they've been. By starting with a clean slate he can create great soldiers. That is why he does this with every class"

"**Line four. Turn!**" the sound of shuffling feet could be heard over the plain. As Shadis kept walking towards the recruits of the 5th line. The younger man walking with the older one, noticed that he had passed a girl.

"Looks like there are a few people that he is ignoring"

"There's no need for them to go under the rite of passage, again. They most likely saw hell two years ago. Their expression distinguish them from the rest. Let's go" and with that said the two men walked away, leaving the poor recruits alone with their Lieutenant. Shadis arrived at a blond guy and stopped.

"Who the hell are you?"

"**I'm Jean Kirschstein, Sir! I'm from Trost, Sir!**"

"Why are you here?"

"To join the Military Police and live in the interior wall, Sir."

"Oh? So you want to live in the interior wall, now do you?"

"**Yes Sir!**" the moment he had finish saying his answer, Shadis slammed his head on Jean's forehead. A hard crack could be heard from the ones close enough. The pain was too much and Jean fell to his knees while holding his head in pain.

"You taking a shit down there? You think you can enter the Military Police when you can't even take _that_?" turning and walking to the next guy, not even helping Jean who was clearing in pain.

"And who the hell are you? Why are you here?"

"**I'm Marco Bodt, Sir! I'm from the southern Wall Rose town of Jinae, Sir! I came here to join the Military Police and offer my body to the King!**" his eyes sparkled while saying why he was here. He seemed to be here not because he wanted to be living a peaceful life, but because he wanted to serve the King and be useful to him.

"Oh. What a patriot. You've got the right idea, but you know, the king doesn't need a talking sack of shit" the day went on like this, scaring the poor new recruits. One by one he went on putting them down, yelling at them insults after insults. He arrived at a guy with shoulder length brown hair.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"**My name is Aiden Ashscott, Sir! I'm from the Mitras district, Sir!**" hearing the name, Naomi turned to her right looking down the line. Could it really be the same guy from two years ago that had bumped into her? Her eyes literally grew, he was from the inner walls and yet he was here training to become a soldier, and he didn't even tell her where he was from. Then again, she didn't really give him the time as she had dashed away to aid her friends.

"Are you now? Then what the fuck are you doing here?"

"**To help the human race, Sir!**"

"**To help the human race, huh? Well, you better get your act together before you get eaten by Titans!**"

"**Yes Sir! I won't disappoint you, Sir!**"

"**It's not me you should be scared of disappointing, it's the human race you fucker!**" and with that said he walked away and to the next person.

"**You're next! Who the hell are you?**"

"**I'm Connie Springer, Sir! I'm from the southern Wall Rose village of Ragako, Sir!**" without realizing it, Connie had did his salute backwards, instead of having his fist on his left side it was on the right side. Shadis grabbed Connie by the head and literally lift him up in the air.

"That is ass-backwards, Connie Springer. I'm sure I've fucking said this already. The salute signals that you offer your heart to Mankind's fight. You got your heart on the left side of your body, freak?" before he could continue his harassment on the little guy, something caught his attention. A crunching sound was heard. He turned and not too far was a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail eating a potato.

"Hey, fucker. What the fuck are you doing?" she looked towards him, and then looked around her before biting into the potato once again. Not noticing that he was talking about her. He stomped over to her, not seeming very pleased and stood intimidating over her. "**I am motherfucking **_**talking**_** to you! Who the fuck do you think you are?!**"

She kept chewing and swallowed what she had in her mouth. Bringing her right hand, the one with the potato, on her chest, saluting him "**Sasha Braus, Sir! I'm from the southern Wall Rose village of Dauper, Sir!**"

"Sasha Braus. What is that thing in your right hand?"

"A boiled potato, Sir. I saw it in the kitchen and it looked delicious"

"So you stole it? Why? Why would you choose to eat it _now_?"

"Potatoes are much more delicious when they're hot. I thought I should act swiftly"

"Nope. I still don't get it. Why would you eat a potato?"

She gave him a look of confusion "You seriously don't know why human beings eat potatoes?"

Everyone looked at her like if she was insane. They were surprised she would actually talked back like that to Shadis. He was looking down on her, clearly he was angry. She suddenly had a realization and broke the potato in half and offered him a piece.

"Tch. I'll give you this half" he took it and looked at her somewhat confused.

"This…half?" she smiled backed at him, with potato crumbs on her face.

. . . . . . . . . .

The sun was setting, giving an orange hue to the sky. It was a long day and everyone was tired having to stand most of the day in the harsh sun doing nothing. Eren and Armin walked up the steps to the Mess hall, some of the recruits were outside looking at the field in front of them. Marco, being one of them, was leaning on the rail. Connie came out to join them "Man, that potato girl is still running?"

Both Eren and Armin turned to look and saw that in fact Sasha was still running "Huh? Are you serious? It's been five hours"

"The whole thing about her running till near death didn't seem to bother her, but the face she made when he said she was to skip dinner was what almost made her cry" Connie said.

"What are you guys looking at?" Naomi asked walking outside looking over Connie's shoulder "Is she still running?" she asked in awe.

"Yah, amazing isn't?" Connie asked. She noticed Eren and walked over to stand by him considering she couldn't see over Connie's shoulder. He looked down and gave her a small smile which she returned. Their attention went back to Sasha who was still running.

"By the way, we never got from where you guys come from?" Marco asked turning to the duo "Where do you live?"

"We come from Shiganshina, just like Armin" Eren said, putting a hand on Naomi's shoulder. They looked at them in amazement.

"I see, so that's where you guys come from" Marco said.

"So that means… you were there when the Titans attack?!" Connie asked getting excited.

"Hey, calm down there" Marco tried to calm the little guy.

"Did you guys see it? Did you see the Colossal Titan?" Naomi's breath caught in her throat, remembering that day. Eren squeezed her shoulder to reassure her. He looked down at her and then back at Connie.

"Yeah, we saw it"

. . . . . . . . . .

"For the 1000th yes, we saw it" Eren said getting annoyed of their constant questioning. The whole time Naomi has been keeping silent. Armin and Mikasa sitting at the same table haven't said a word either. They kept coming up with questions, some the same as the ones before.

"How big was it?" one of them asked.

"Well, the wall is 50m and its head was over passing the wall, so my guess is 60 meters"

"What? I heard it could straddle the wall!"

"Huh… no, it's not that tall" he said taking a bite of his food.

"What did its face looked like?"

"Skinless with a big mouth" Naomi let her fork fall and a gasped escape her lips. Everyone turned to her, Armin putting a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were terrified as a memory came back.

Flashback

"_Anthony, how long do we have to keep walking?" Naomi whined, it felt like forever since they left Damon and Brooke alone. Anthony had his hands in his pockets and was whistling a tune. Looking back at his younger sister he noticed that she was getting impatient. Chuckling he put a hand on her head and rustled her hair. Pushing his hand away she fixed her now messy hair, glaring at him. _

"_As long as it takes him to gain courage telling her"_

"_It can take all night!" she exclaimed with her hands in the air. Laughing he kept walking. They had been walking for a good half hour, walking around the busy streets. He was about to tell her they were soon going back when the earth started shaking violently. Both of them, along with citizens in the streets fell to the ground. A lightning bolt had come down right in front of the gates. _

"_Owww" Naomi groaned in pain sitting up. She looked around and saw Anthony on his knees rubbing his head. _

"_You alright Naomi?" he asked looking back at her. She nodded 'yes' reassuring him. Getting up he extended his hand to help her up from the ground. _

"_What was that?"_

"_I don't know…" he noticed people looking at the wall with shocked faces, some even in fear. He noticed a couple actually pointing at the gate. Looking down, his little sister was terrified. She was looking behind him with a look of pure terror. Turning around his breath caught in his throat. Right in front of him was a Titan. Its head over looking at the citizens of Shiganshina. "I-Impossible"_

"_Anthony" her voice cracked half way. Just then another loud sound was heard, a loud breaking sound. Debris started flying through the air with the sheer force of the kick the Titan delivered to the wall. Grabbing her hand Anthony dragged Naomi out of the way and into the alley that was next to them. Just in time as a boulder landed where they were, squishing the people that were standing with them. She was shaking in fear and he held her tight in his arms, trying hard to calm her down. She had just witness people dying right in front of her, at such a young age. They started hearing people yelling that Titans had made it in the town. Not wasting any time, he grabbed her wrist again and started running towards the evacuation place._

"_**Run Naomi!**__"_

End of Flashback

Her body started shaking, why all of a sudden did this memory came to mind? She felt a small pressure on her right shoulder and she heard a friendly voice "Naomi, are you alright?"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled at her blonde friend "Don't worry, Armin, I'm fine"

"What about the Armor Titan that broke Wall Maria?" the questions kept coming. Despite the fact that they didn't want to answer them, well, not that they didn't want to answer the questions, they just didn't want to be reminded of that day. Naomi looked up at Eren's eyes in a pleading request to make them stopped. He looked back as helpless as her, no matter what he told them they were still going to ask the question over and over again.

"Despite being called that, it looked like an average Titan to me"

"Then what does the average Titan look like?" this time, Eren let his fork fall on the table. Terror took control of his eyes and she knew what might be going through his mind right about now. His hand shot up to his mouth, as if he was about to throw up.

"Guys that's enough!" Naomi said her voice left no room for argument.

"Enough with the questions everyone, some things are better left forgotten" Marco said right after. She looked at him with a sincere smile, which he returned except his was more of an apology.

"Sorry dude, I must have reminded you of things you didn't want to be reminded of" Connie said. Regaining his composure, Eren took hi bread. His eyes regaining their seriousness.

"Wrong! Titans… aren't such a big deal when you come down to it. Once we get used to the 3D maneuver gear they will be nothing to be afraid of!" taking a bite of his bread he continued "Now that I'm a cadet, once I graduate I'll enter the Scouting Legion and kill all of them to the very last!"

She had to smile at his confidence. Getting up she walked out of the room before the others can keep asking questions. She didn't noticed that a pair of sea green eyes were looking at her worried as she left. Another pair of purple eyes also looked worried seeing her leave, and so the owner of those eyes got up and followed her outside. He found her leaning on the rail looking at the star filled sky.

"Hey!" she looked back raising an eyebrow in question "Naomi right?"

"Yes, and your Aiden am I right?"

Chuckling he stood next to her, leaning on the rail himself "Right, you don't remember me?"

Looking closely she wasn't sure if it was the same guy from 2 years ago, sure he had the same purple eyes, but still.

"I bumped into you, causing you to fall on the ground" he grinned at her. Her eyes widen as realization hit like a ton of bricks.

"It is you!"

"Of course, who did you thought it was?" he laughed.

"I don't know but I wasn't sure"

"Alright, so what have you been up to in 2 years?"

"Well apart of working in the fields, you?"

"Living in Mitras, it was pretty boring" he yawn in a sarcastic way. Naomi laughed a little, Aiden grin at that. "So what's the deal with those friends of yours?"

"Who? Eren and the others?"

"Yes, him"

"I don't know you all that much, why would I tell you anything?" she asked. The voice of Eren and some other guy could be heard from the Mess hall, they seemed to be arguing about something.

"Well, for one, we are comrades and you're going to have to trust me at some point"

"I only have to trust you on certain things, and those don't mean anything from my past" she stood up straight. The sound of bells was heard, dinner time was over and it was time to go back to the barracks. Eren showed up at the door and his eyes caught hers. Giving Aiden one last glance she walked with Eren back to their barracks.

"Are you alright? I saw how you looked back there when they were asking questions" he asked when they were at a safe distance from the Mess hall.

"Yeah, I just had a memory that came back that I wish didn't" she gave a small smile. He gave her a reassuring smile back. They soon arrived at their separate barracks, one for girls and the other for boys. They both looked at each other, not sure they wanted to leave the other. Without any warning Eren hugged her tight.

"If there is ever something bothering you, I'm here for you, Naomi" she was surprised at first but then returned the hugged, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Okay" time went by without any of them realizing, until…

"Ah-hem!" they both turned around to see Mikasa standing there with her arms crossed. Separating, they both had a blushed on their cheeks.

"U-Um w-well g-good night" Eren stuttered before practically running to the boy's barracks. Blinking a couple of times, Naomi and Mikasa both walked over to the girl's side.

. . . . . . . . . .

The sound of horse galloping was heard in the plains. A group of soldiers with the green hooded cloak of the Survey Corps were going through the fields as fast as they could. All the while keeping an eye out for approaching Titans. At the front of the group, Commander Erwin, was leading the group on another expedition outside the Wall into Titan territory. Up until now everything has been going fine, but having been in the Survey Corps for many years now, he knew that anything wrong can happen at any moment.

"Hey Kaia, think we're going to see a Titan anytime soon?" Gaelan asked joining up to her friend, grinning like a maniac.

"I give it 10 minutes" she responded with the same grin.

"Hey! Will you guys shut up about that!" Brooke said glaring at the two women behind her.

"We're kidding, don't get your panties in a twist" Gaelan said rolling her eyes.

"_That's_ your sense of humour?!" she asked shocked at how their sense of humour involved those man eating things. Shaking her head discourage, she looked on ahead and kept the paste not wanting to be left behind. Alexis rolling his eyes at how immature those two were acting. This was no laughing matter but they still manage to have a laugh. Suddenly a black smoke from the signal flare flew up into the sky, warning the other groups that there was trouble.

"Shit, a Deviant Type!" Anthony cussed.

"Anthony, send the signal flare" Levi instructed. Taking out the right colour flare, he put it in the gun like thing. He held it up and shot the flare, sending a black smoke into the air. Levi kept looking forward waiting for orders from the commander.

"Listen everyone, we're going to head towards the forest of giant trees where we will be able to use the 3D maneuver gear and take down the threat. Everyone stay in formation and keep going forward!" he yelled out his orders. Erwin looked at where the first flare had come from, it was the left side of the formation. 'This isn't as bad as I thought, in five minutes we'll reach our destination, hoping that nothing else goes wrong'

The forest of giant trees came into view, giving the horses another small nudge for them to go a little faster. Doing as their owners had asked, the horses picked up the speed. The sound of rumble could be heard from far distance. Brooke looked at her left and saw a Titan running towards them. 'Fuck if it continues like that we won't make it to the forest in time!' she thought gritting her teeth in frustration.

"When you get close enough, use your 3D maneuver gear!" Erwin ordered. Everyone kept going until the Titan was way too close for comfort. Before it had the chance to grabbed one of them, they all switch to the 3D maneuver gear. The Titan didn't stopped and kept running after them, it manage to grab one of the soldiers, eating him immediately. They kept going through the trees, flying through the air.

"Why aren't we going back to kill that fucker?!" Gaelan asked looking back at the Titan still eating their comrade. Gritting her teeth in anger she turned to the others in front.

"We have to follow orders and there's only one, we can outrun it" Anthony said.

"It just ate one of our comrades!" she exclaimed.

"Orders are orders Gaelan, so follow them!" Alexis stern voice flowed in the breeze. She glared at the brunet in front of her. She was about to protest when out of nowhere a Titan came and grabbed her by the waist.

"**GYAAH!**"

"**GAELAN!**"

* * *

Oooooh~ Cliffhanger.

So what do you think? Comments are greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Everyone!

Hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) belong to Hajime Isayama

All other characters belong to their rightful owner's

* * *

"**GAELAN!**"

Turning around, Anthony headed towards the Titan that was bringing Gaelan to its mouth. It had grabbed her in a way that made it near impossible for her to use her swords to get free. Kaia along with Brooke turned around following Anthony. The others were about to do the same when out of nowhere more Deviant Titans were jumping trying to catch them. Forcing the group to split into two groups, being divided by a big amount of abnormal Titans.

Alexis landed on a branch, his glare was fixated at the Titan just under the tree waiting for him to move. Gritting his teeth in frustration he looked forward to where a small part of his group was heading over to help Gaelan. He slammed his fist on the trunk of the tree, breaking parts of the bark from the sheer force he used '_Dammit…_'

Anthony was going as fast as the 3D maneuver gear could bring him, making sure to dodge the Titans trying to get them. Kaia past him and within a few seconds she was close enough to kill the Titan. She launch one of her wires that landed on the Titans shoulder. Within a few seconds she had slashed a chunk of its neck, killing it instantly. It released Gaelan, she didn't have enough energy to release her wires. She was falling to her death but Brooke caught her in time. She landed on a higher branch at a safe distance from any Titans. Kaia landing just next to her and Anthony on a branch in front of them.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Yes, she just passed out" Brooke said. Kaia grabbed Gaelan left arm and put it around her shoulders, letting her body lean on her.

"Ouff! Gaelan, you need to lose some weight, you're getting fat!" Kaia grinned. Anthony and Brooke rolled their eyes at Kaia's attempt to make the situation light but they still smiled.

"We have to get back to the group" Anthony said looking forward to where the rest of the Survey Corps were "Kaia, can you manage to bring Gaelan around by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me" she grinned wildly and swung Gaelan over her back. Brooke looked at how Kaia was handling Gaelan roughly.

'_She's going to get more bruised from Kaia than that Titan_' sighing she launched the wire and was off. With the others following her, they didn't noticed a Titan following them. Anthony unclenched his other wire but before he could move, the Titan following them jumped and grabbed his wire. He lost his balance and was falling towards the Titan.

"**Anthony!**"

He closed his eyes waiting for the teeth to clench around him, but that's not what came. He felt somebody grabbed him by the waist. Opening his eyes, he looks up and sees a pair of caramel eyes and blonde chin length hair flowing in the wind.

"Kendall?!"

They landed on a branch safely. Anthony looked at his best friend shocked yet was relieved that he had showed up when he did. He heard several footsteps behind him, turning around he was met with a group of friendly faces. A guy with black hair and sky blue eyes looked down at the evaporating Titan body they had just killed. Damon was shaking off the evaporating blood on his swords from killing that Titan that was about to eat his brother.

"Dude, a little more and you were Titan food"

"Thanks Ethan for summarising that up" Anthony rolled his eyes. Ethan turned to him and smirk amusingly. Brooke and Kaia landed on the same branch, Brooke looking alert. Relief wash over her eyes when she saw that Anthony had nothing.

"What happen to Gaelan?!" Nikolai asked looking at the unconscious girl leaning on Kaia.

"A Titan caught her and when we got her back she fell unconscious, most likely due from the force the Titan was holding her" Brooke said.

"We have to get her to a medic and fast" Damon said.

"Thank you Captain obvious" Nikolai said which earned him a glared from the brunet.

"Alright, let's not get into a fight here. You can be at each other's throats once we're safe" Kendall said.

Nikolai raised an eyebrow ''I'd gladly be at YOUR throat once were safe'' he said, slipping a finger underneath Kendall's chin. He suddenly felt something whack him behind the head. Looking back he saw a very pissed off Alexis glaring daggers at him.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Do you honestly think _this_ is the place to be acting like this?"

"Did you had to hit me?"

"It was either that or kicking your ass into the mouth of greedy Mc Ugly down there" looking down the branch he noticed a very disturbingly ugly Titan trying to climb the tree without any success. Doing a face of disgust, Nikolai looked away from the sight.

"How did you guys know where we were, you were on the far right" Anthony asked eyeing Nikolai weirdly then turning his full attention to his friend. Kendall looked at him, his face was serious.

"Titans are running towards this forest" he said. The three that were not aware looked at him with a look of surprised.

"Running? So Abnormal Titans are running into the forest as we speak?" Kaia asked. The others nodded. The three of them that had no idea all looked at each other worried. This was going to cause a lot of trouble for them. The sound of footsteps landing on a tree branch not too far from them caught their attention. Everyone turned around and saw Levi and the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" Levi asked noticing the soldiers from the right side of the formation.

"Corporal, we have a situation" Damon stated. Erwin and others landed on a couple different branches but stayed close to everyone. They all formed a big circle.

"What's the situation?" Erwin asked.

"Abnormal Titans are running towards the forest, some actually managed to get into the forest"

"That explains why there is so many deviant Titans in the forest" Anthony said.

"Commander, we have to get Gaelan to a nurse right away" Brooke said.

"Erwin, what is your plan?" Levi asked not looking at him, instead at the group that had an unconscious member. Thinking it through over and over, Erwin sighed.

"We are headed back, we can't keep going on with Gaelan in this state. Also the large amount of deviant Titans coming into the forest will only create more chaos and more casualties" his gazed landed on Damon "From where are the Titans coming in from?"

"From the East and West, Sir!"

"Alright, everyone, we are headed back from the same way we came in, from the South" and with that said everyone unclenched their 3D maneuver gear and were flying through the trees towards the way they came in. they encountered a couple of Titans but since they were normal they didn't bother unleashing an attack. They finally arrived at the outskirts of the forest and with luck their horses were still there and haven't budged. Getting on their horses they didn't even bother to look behind, nudging them on the side the horses started galloping forward. After dumping Gaelan harshly on a cart Kaia turned around to see some of her comrades looking at her with weird looks.

"What?!"

"Don't you think you should be gentler?"

"She had worst!"

"Is that a reason to throw her in the cart?"

"She won't noticed" Kaia waved off and got on her horse, giving a nudged the horse started running after the others. Her comrade that was driving the cart looked at her retrieving form and shook his head.

. . . . . . . . . .

A brunette with her hair in a ponytail was walking down the hall with a clip board. Her brown eyes, behind a pair of glasses, was looking over what was written on the paper. Her brows frowning at the information that was written, sighing when she concluded that there was no danger.

"Hanji!" she turned around and saw a group of members walking up towards her.

"Yes?"

"How is she?" Brooke asked, clearly worried about Gaelan who was still sleeping.

"Well, she's going to make it. A couple of fractured ribs, lucky for her they didn't puncture any vital organs. She won't be able to battle for at least a good 3 months, she needs time for her bones to heal. She's still sleeping so if you-"

"**SON OF A BITCH!**"

"She's awake" Damon rolled his eyes.

Everyone ran towards the room, opening the door Hanji walked in, the others following suit. In the room Gaelan was sitting on the bed, her arms covered in a cask while all her torso covered in bandages. Her hair was a black mess and her eyes were wide as saucers. Her jaw was clenched as to hold back more screams that she wanted to let go.

"Gaelan are you okay?" Hanji asked walking towards her.

"**Do I look okay!**" she was panting from all the pain she was feeling "**What the fuck happened to me!**"

"Well, a Titan grabbed you and squeezed you hard enough for you to lose conscience" she told her taking a seat next to the bed.

"**That fucker! Did someone kill that mother fucking asshole?!**"

"I did, it was either that or you were Titan food" Kaia said walking in, laughing seeing how her friend looked "Dude, you look like a fucking mummy!"

"**Shut up!**" she glared at her friend "**Why did you kill him?! I wanted to kill that dipshit for trying to eat me!**"

"**You wouldn't be alive to do so!**" Kaia exclaimed.

"**I would have managed!**"

"**You would have been dead you idiot!**"

"**Who you calling an idiot?!**"

"The Titan couldn't have taken her vocal cords instead?" Ethan sighed. The volume in the room was getting louder by the minute until a certain black hair walked in the room. Everyone went silent. Levi looked up at the two arguing women with a raise eyebrow.

"Any reason why you two are fucking yelling?"

"N-no, n-nothing s-sir!" Kaia said. Gaelan stayed quiet. The others looked in amazement at how much power Levi had over those two.

"How are you feeling, Vara?"

"B-Better, Sir!"

"Hanji?"

"She has a couple of fractured ribs, her arms also have a couple of fracture bones. She won't be able to fight for a while" Hanji said reading off the clipboard. Gaelan looked at Hanji, her eyes wide as saucers and her mouth wide open. Levi brushed off Gaelan reactions and nodded towards Hanji.

"Very well, everyone, we're going to let her rest" and with that said he left the room, everyone following suit. Gaelan looked up at Hanji, still in disbelief with what she just heard. Hanji gave her an apology looked and walked out, closing the door behind her. Sighing out in frustration she let herself fall on the bed forgetting about her wounds.

"**FUCK!**"

. . . . . . . . . .

Everyone headed towards the dining room, exhausted with today's events. Anthony noticed Kendall walking down the hall with a concern look on his face. When he passed him without even saying 'hi', Anthony knew something was up.

"Hey, Kendall you alright?" the said blonde turned to his best friend.

"Remember when the Titans ran into the forest, they were all deviant types"

"Yes, I remember, what of it?"

"It's just weird, you know"

"Kendall, they're deviant Titan's, they are known for making us question on them"

"Yes, but that many running into one place at the same time?" Anthony frowned at that. It was true that it was weird. They have been in that forest multiple of times but this was the very first time that Titans decided to run towards them. Especially, trying to ambush them.

"Did you mention this to Commander Erwin?"

"I did, we both had the same suspicion but can't figure out what would make them do such a thing" Anthony's eyes narrowed at seeing his best friend act.

"Kendall, what are you keeping from me?" his friend jumped a little and looked at him startled. His friend's eyes were serious and he knew he couldn't lie in front of him.

"When we were riding our horses on the right side of the formation, the deviant Titans were walking the opposite way, not even bothering to attack us, but then they stopped and turned around and were running in the direction of the forest. It was as if something told them to go there"

They both stood in the middle of the hall, one confused and the other astonish at the in the new information "Well, even if we pass all night here, it won't do much help. We should go eat and then rest so we have plenty of energy for tomorrow" Anthony said.

Kaia arrived in the dining room, massaging her left shoulder. Nikolai walked up to her and slung his arm around her shoulders "What's up Babe, you look stiff"

"Ya, well, trying carrying an old hag for half a day"

"She's only 25" he laughed.

"Still old enough" Kaia mumbled.

"Are you calling her an old hag because you deeply care for her?" she pushed herself away from him, her eyes wide and her mouth opened.

"N-no!"

"You stuttered"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Aww, Kaia cares"

"I swear, I'll kick your ass back to Trost!"

"Don't worry, girly. I won't tell Katja that you care"

"**Don't call me girly!**" Nikolai's laughter was heard throughout the whole dining hall and Kaia's cussing. The whole evening went on like this where everyone was having a good time and laughing. Though the night soon came to an end and they all went to bed early.

The sun was shining brightly over head of the Survey Corps headquarters. The birds were singing happily, a soft summer breeze was blowing, petals from flowers flowing in the breeze. The sunlight crept through the blinds of Gaelan's room, but they didn't blind anyone this morning as the bed was empty from its occupant. She was trying to walk down the hallway without making any noise as she didn't want to wake up everyone, especially _him_.

She saw the front door, a glint of hope gleaming in her eyes. She started wobbling a little faster, her hand finally reach the door nob when a voice from behind stopped her.

"What are you doing?" freeing in her spot, her mouth agape and her eyes wide as saucers.

'_How?_'

"Well?" the stern voice was very impatient. Turning around with a sheepish grin, she let a nervous chuckle leave her lips.

"Ah Corporal Levi! How are you feeling this fine morning?"

"Fine, I'll be better once you tell me why you're not in your room resting like what Hanji had instructed you to"

"Well, Sir, you see, I wanted to feel the fresh breeze and well-"

"Get back in your room. If I see you outside of its walls without any permission, you will be on cleaning duty for a month!"

Knowing that fighting him was pointless, she hung her head in disappointment and wobbled back to her room. Levi stood in the hall making sure she was going to her room and not trying to escape. Once he made sure, he went to the dining hall for breakfast.

Without looking where she was going she came face to face with a door "**FUCKING OUCH!**"

Nikolai closed his bedroom door and noticed a red faced Gaelan saying the whole cuss word dictionary "Shit Gaelan! Are you alright?"

"**For fucks sake do I look alright?!**"

"Is that a trick question?"

"**NO!**"

"**Gaelan!**" Levi strict voice was heard from the Dining hall.

"**I'm going!**" she yelled back and pushed her way pass Nikolai towards her room faster than she can manage.

. . . . . . . . . .

"**Listen up! First thing, let's see if you're good for something!**" Lieutenant Shadis yelled out "**Just tie the rope on both ends of your waists, and hang from there! Use you full body belts for balance! This is the basics, if you can't pass this than you are not even worth being baits for Titans and we will send you back to the landfills!**"

Everyone was standing around the balancing polls listening to what Shadis had to say. Some look more confident than others, some were excited to try it out. Eren looked forward, determined as always. Mikasa with no emotion display on her face, Armin looked more worried than the others, Naomi had a smile on her face and looked excited to try it out, and Aiden had a grin on his face.

"**Now everyone line up!**" they all did as they were told and lined up. Their first day of training had started.

* * *

Hahahaha no matter how tough you are, Levi will always be intimidating XD

Please comment! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5 people!

I honestly hope you guys enjoy this story, I myself enjoy writing it, mostly because some scenes I can't stop laughing (the funny scenes I mean). I love writing, it makes me happy when people enjoy reading my things and can't wait for more :)

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) belong to Hajime Isayama

All other characters belong to their rightful owner's

* * *

Everyone was pumped and ready to try out the exercise. They all split into five groups and each group went to the devices. One by one they went up, tied the ropes to the hooks on the sides of their hips and let their feet dangle. Keith walked up to each individual to make sure they were doing it right. after five minutes it was the turn of the next one waiting. It was Naomi's turn and she walked up to the spot. Someone came and gave her the wires, hooking them on her belt she nodded to the guys, telling them she was ready. She noticed Eren looking at her from his group, he gave her a confident smile and a thumps up. She blushed a bit but gave a smile and mouthed 'Thank you' to which he responded by smiling wider.

She felt the wires start to pull her upward. Her feet soon left the ground and she was now hovering above the ground. She felt her body move a little, but regain composure. She maintain stillness with ease, Keith walked over to her to check on how she was doing, nodded and kept walking to the next one. She stayed like that for five minutes and then she was brought back down to the ground. Unclipping herself she went back to the group.

A pair of purple eyes walked up to her with a wide smile "You did it Naomi!"

"Oh, hi Aiden" she said, giving him a small smile.

"Look, about yesterday, I didn't want to offend you or anything"

"It's okay, don't worry about it"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Alright, if you say so, I'll talk to you later, it's my turn" he said and then left going towards the device for his test. Already having done it and with nothing else to do, she decided to go see if Eren and the others have done it already. She walked towards the group and noticed Mikasa just hanging from the wires, totally at ease. Like if this whole test was a piece of cake. Naomi rolled her eyes at how predicable that was. She heard laughter coming from the group next them, walking over to them she noticed why they were laughing. Eren was upside down hanging from the wires, he was horrified at the situation he was in.

"What the fuck are you doing, Eren Yeager?!" Keith was yelling at him "Get yourself upright!"

The sound of snickering was heard among the cadets, Naomi glared at them. She heard footstep walking towards her but then stop right behind her "Is your friend alright?"

Naomi turned around with a deadpan face "Does he look alright, Aiden?"

"Hey, I didn't mean anything bad!" he put his hands up in defense. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Eren, looking at him worried.

'_What is it? How can this be? You've gotta be kidding me_' Eren thought, bewildered.

. . . . . . . . . .

"You should be able to do it if you stick to the basics. You needn't try anything fancy. Just don't lean forward or back, and gently put your weight on your waist and hip harnesses" Mikasa said. She along with Armin and Naomi were helping Eren with his balance. It had been a while since they finished their practice and the devices were free so the four of them decided to stay on the field to help out their friend. The sun was already going down, the sky having an orange hue to the light blue.

"Eren, just keep your mind empty" Naomi told him, smiling sweetly.

"Just relax, you can do this, if I managed to do it, so can you" Armin told him.

"I'm sure I can do it this time" Eren said trying to be confident, but Naomi saw that he was a bit nervous "Take me up, Armin"

Armin nodded and started turning the handle, the wires started to pull upward, bringing Eren with them. His started being lifted off the ground, his feet gradually lifting off the ground. The moment that his feet weren't touching the ground he started losing his balance and fell forward hitting his head hard on the ground. Naomi winched as she heard a sickening crack the moment Eren's head came into contact with the dirt.

"Armin bring him down!" Naomi yelled running towards Eren's side "Eren! Can you hear me?"

Armin brought him down until his body was on the ground. Eren got on his knees shakily, holding his head. Naomi held onto his shoulders to make sure he wouldn't fall on the ground. Blood was dripping from his head.

"Ugh! Let's keep going"

"Are you insane?!"

"I can't stop"

"Eren-"

"No! I want to go again, I'm fine" he said shoving her hands away from his shoulders and getting up.

"But you're bleeding! Can I at least look at your wound?" she asked trying to reason with him. He shook his head and turned to Armin. He got the message and started to turn the handle. Again the wires started to bring Eren up and like last time the moment his feet left the ground he started to lose balance. He fell forward once again, his head making contact with the ground. Armin took him down and this time Naomi unhook the wires from the waist belt. She turned him around and inspected his wound.

"Damn, and I forgot the first aid kit" she said.

"Hey Naomi!" everyone turned around and saw Aiden walked towards them "I think you guys might need this?" he said giving her a first aid kit.

"Thank you so much, Aiden" Naomi said taking the kit and getting bandages out. She started wrapping his wound, making sure she didn't put too much pressure. After she was done she sighed and looked up at the three others "That's the best I can do, he should see the nurse to make sure he doesn't have something serious"

Nodding Mikasa bent down and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder, Armin doing the same with the other. They both got up and started walking towards the camp, both Aiden and Naomi walking behind.

"So how did you know where we were and what to bring?"

"I heard a couple of guys talking about it and I thought that I might help you guys out by bringing a first aid kit, you know, just in case he hit his head like this morning. I was to right to bring it, it seems"

"I just don't get it"

"It was an act of kindness, I swear!"

"Not that" she laughed at seeing him in a panic mode.

"Sorry, you have been pretty hostile towards me these past two days" he said calming down a bit. Naomi frowned at that statement making Aiden panic once again "I'm sorry!"

"Stop saying sorry" she said, still looking at her three friends in front of her "Look, I didn't mean to be hostile towards you. You have to understand that us four have been through a lot."

"Do you mind me asking, what you have been through?"

"Yes, I do"

"Oh"

She smiled at him "Don't take it personal, I just don't feel like talking about it"

"Alright" he smiled back at her.

. . . . . . . . . .

After being checked by the medic on the camp, the five of them went to the Mess hall to eat. Aiden joined them at their table this time. Eren was in a daze, he didn't even touch his food since it was placed in front of him. People were whispering about today's event, taking glances at their table.

"Hey, wasn't that guy bragging about killing all the Titans last night?" some recruit asked his friend sitting in front of him.

"Looks like he'll be on his way to the landfills tomorrow. We can't afford to feed good-for-nothings around here" his friend said.

Naomi stood up from her seat and glared at the guys who were talking about Eren "Hey! Will you guys shut up?!"

They both stopped talking and turned around. Sighing out of frustration she sat back down. Mikasa grabbed Eren's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze state.

"Eren"

He let out a sound of surprised.

"Don't let it get you down. You can just do it tomorrow" Armin said trying to encourage his friend.

"Pathetic" Eren murmured "I can't hope to exterminate them, not like this"

"Eren…" Naomi said, sad to see her friend like that.

"You should just give up on that" everyone turned to Mikasa, surprised at what she had just said. She didn't looked fazed and just stared at her food. Aiden's eyes were slightly open wider, Naomi had her mouth hung open in disbelief, and Armin look surprised at what was said. Eren was glaring at his sister.

"What'd you just say?"

"I'm saying you should give up on becoming a soldier. Throwing your life away is not the only way to fight"

"Oh, come on"

"Mikasa you can't be serious can you?" Naomi asked, partially glaring at the girl.

"I've seen what they do! You think I will not be content not facing them directly?" Eren was getting angry at what she was saying.

"Your feelings are irrelevant"

"Mikasa!" Naomi exclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're not the one who gets to decide whether you can be a soldier" for the first time since they sat down, she looked up at him directly in the eyes. She looked back at her dish as the bell announcing that dinner was over. Without realizing everyone left the table except for her. Eren stomped his way out the Mess hall with Armin tailing him. Naomi sighed and headed towards her dorm. Entering the dorm she went over to her bed and grabbed her bathroom things and went to take a shower.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next day everyone gathered to the training area. Eren was looking more determined than yesterday. He was ready, wires tied to his waist belt, and waiting for the wires to pull him up. Keith stood in front of him, seriousness staining his features "Eren Yeager. Are you prepared?"

"Yes!" he said 'I'll do it. I'll do this. I might not have the natural talent, but I've got more guts than anyone!'

He looked at the one behind Keith and spotted Naomi. Her hazel eyes coming into contact with his sea green eyes, she smiled encouragingly at him. He nodded towards her, smiling slightly, than becoming serious again.

"Begin!" with that said, the guy started to turn the handle. The wires started pulling up bringing Eren with them. His feet soon left the ground, he started to lose his balance but manage to stay still for a little while.

'_I don't give a damn about logic. I don't even know if I'll succeed! But… I have to do this! This gear is my weapon!_' He manage to keep balance. Everyone cheered seeing this, Naomi and Aiden yelled out of joy '_I did it! I pulled it off!_' Eren thought overjoyed. His body started shaking a bit and suddenly he lost his balance, falling backwards. Everyone went silent, gasps were heard among the crowd. Keith looked at him with an unreadable face. Eren tried to get himself back up but it was useless.

"I can still- I can still do it!"

"Let him down" the guy let Eren down from the device. He fell on his knees in defeat, Naomi's chest twisted seeing him like this. Eren went into a sitting position, close to the brink of crying.

"I-I…"

"Wagner, switch belts with Jaeger" Keith suddenly spoke.

"Yes sir!" Thomas said. Everyone was confused as to why he had ordered this. Thomas took off his belts and passed them to Eren, who put them on. He clipped the wires on the belts and waited for orders. Thomas started to turn the handle when he saw that Eren was ready, to everyone's amazement, Eren was dangling off the ground without any problem.

"Your equipment was defective" Keith informed him "The fitting on your belt were damaged. I didn't even know that could happen, but I suppose I need to add them to the maintenance list"

"Wait, does that mean he managed to get himself upright with broken equipment?" some guy asked.

"Amazing!" another said.

"You got to be kidding me" Aiden said in amazement. Naomi was smiling brightly and turned to the purple eyed boy smirking.

"I told you not to underestimate him" he laughed at that.

"Th-Then what about my aptitude assessment?" Eren asked, he was the most surprised out of everyone at the turn of events.

"No problems. Do your best in training!" Keith said. Relief and joy washed over Eren's face, he bumped both his fist in the air in a victory position.

'_All right! I did it!_' he thought overjoyed. He regain his composure grinning from ear to ear looking at the ones behind Keith '_See that, Mikasa?! I can do this! I can fight any Titan! I don't need you to baby me anymore!_'

"Phew, he pulled through" Reiner said, grinning also.

"I knew he could do it" Naomi said, smiling at Eren.

"I think he's saying, "See that?"" Armin said.

"No, he's not" Mikasa said.

"Huh?" Armin looked at her confused.

"He's thinking that now he won't have to be separated from me. He's feeling relieved" Reiner, Berthold, Naomi, Aiden, and Armin looked at her weirdly.

'_Grisha. Today, your son… has become a soldier_' Keith thought looking at Eren.

. . . . . . . . . .

"**KAIAAAAA!**" Gaelan yelled at the top of her lungs. She was in her bed covered in bandages and casks from her accident that happen a couple of days ago. Having been nearly crushed to death by a Titan, both her arms were in a cask, her legs bandaged up and so was her torso. Up able to do anything for three months, she was confide to her room and was not allowed to get out to practice or walk around, though it didn't stop her from trying. Which resulted in her getting caught by either Levi or Hanji.

"**For fuck sakes! What now?!**" Kaia shouted walking in her room for the 15th time since morning "Do you realize that I have to go up the stairs every time you call me?"

"I'm thirsty" Gaelan said. Kaia looked at her, her face deadpan.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, my throat is sore and I want water"

"You mean to tell me that I came up all this way, from the first floor, only to be told that you're thirsty in which I have to go all the way back down, again, to get you a fucking glass of water?"

"With ice cubes please"

"**Get your own fucking glass of water!**"

"Aren't you supposed to be my servant until I get better?" Gaelan asked raising an eyebrow.

"**Fucking punishment!**"

"Now hurry up, I'm dying of thirst here" Kaia glared at the woman in the bed and stomped out the room cussing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

There you go, so it seems that Kaia keeps getting into trouble XD

What do you guy think so far? Please leave a comment :)


	6. Chapter 6

Now Chapter 6 came out yesterday on my DeviantArt page, like I mention on my DA, I'm sorry for the delay, especially on , I had to work on my finals and on the picture that has all the characters of this story on it. I'm hoping getting it done by this weekend. Once it's done I will mention it on the next chapter. I'm really sorry for the delay, and so to make it up, this chapter is longer than the others, with some funny moments and sweet moments :)

Warning: Since it's rated M, there is going to be some mature content, this chapter will be some nudity but don't worry, they are adults.

So with that, please enjoy~

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) belong to Hajime Isayama

All other characters belong to their rightful owner's

* * *

It had now been two years since they had enlisted. Every day since, Keith pushed them to their limits and beyond that. The ones that couldn't handle it they were sent back to the landfills. It was pouring rain, the trainees were running in the rain with heavy backpacks on their backs. Keith was riding a horse while the others were running.

"**You're slow! Run, you shitheads!**" the sound of mud was heard every time their feet hit the ground. They all wore green hoods to protect them from the rain. Keith looked down and noticed that Armin was having some difficulty and falling behind "What's wrong, Arlert? You're falling behind!"

Keith slowed his horse down a bit so that he was riding next to Armin "Is it too hard for you? Do you want to be the only one to put down his equipment? If this was a real mission, you'd be Titan food already"

With that said he gave a little nudge on his horse and went forward, leaving Armin behind. He was having a hard time trying to catch up with the others. He was having a hard time, he was breathing heavily from all that running. He felt like if his lungs were about to burst, the crisp air not helping one bit.

"Dammit!"

"Give that to me" without giving him time to respond, Reiner took Armin's backpack and placed it over his own shoulders. Armin looked back, surprised at the action "You'll end up dropping out this way. We're being graded on today's training!"

"But now, they're gonna punish you too!" Armin argued.

"Then do your best so they don't find out! Don't make me change my mind!" he told him, looking down at the smaller blond. Without them knowing, Keith was looking their direction from the corner of his eyes.

'_Reiner Braun. He possesses great mental and physical fortitude. His comrades trust him deeply._'

Reiner started running forward leaving Armin a little bit behind. Armin bit his lip 'I'd rather die than live as a burden!'

With that thought in mind, he ran faster, grabbed his backpack and put it back on his back. Reiner was surprised but didn't try to grab back the bag. Armin kept running, catching up with the group.

'_Armin Arlert. What he lacks in physical strength, he makes up for with extraordinary academic aptitude._'

. . . . . . . . . .

It was later that day and the rain had finally stopped. They had stopped the running and geared up and were flying through the trees with their 3D maneuver gear. Their goal was to hit the targets that posed as Titans. They had to cut off a piece of the pillow that was place at the weak point at the back of the Titans throat. The sound of the wires being unclenched and hitting the tree trunks along with the sound of people that are cutting through the air. The trainees fly through the air with their swords out, Annie and Bertolt come down and both slice a chunk of the cushion pretty deeply. Jean arrives right after them and slices a piece off, but it isn't as deep as the two others.

'_Annie Leonhart. While her fighting skills are outstanding, she doesn't work well as part of a team. A lone wolf._'

'_Bertolt Hoover. He is highly talented, but he lacks initiative._'

'_Jean Kirstein. His 3D control skills are top class, but his overtly blunt personality causes friction._'

Keith was standing on a blank that was situated in a tree, with him perch up there he was able to evaluate all the trainees. With a clipboard and pen, he marks down notes on all of the recruits. Jean past by him looking around for another target.

"I can't fight like them. I need to find my own Titan first." he told himself '_I will get accepted into the Military Police!_'

He finally found one and was about to cut into it but he heard something from above "Thanks Jean!"

Looking up he saw with great disappointment, Connie dropping down and heading towards the target "I knew following you would work!"

He was about to cut into the cushion until someone else cut into it, surprised he turned around and saw Sasha, with her arms stretched out, yelling in victory "I did it!"

'_Sasha Blouse. She's talented at operating unconventionally, but that mentality makes her unfit for organized activity._'

'_Connie Springer. He's skilled at making sharp turns, but his mind is nowhere near sharp enough._'

Along with Keith, others that work in the training of new soldiers were on the ground preparing to pull the ropes so that the pulleys would make the targets move into view. One would pull while the other took notes on the trainees and how they're doing so far.

"Here they come" one of them mentioned and pulled the rope. A couple of Titans targets started moving in a rotation patterned. Mikasa and Eren were headed towards the targets, Mikasa hitting both of them and Eren hitting one. Though he didn't cut deep enough, unlike her.

'_Shit! I still didn't cut deep enough_' he thought looking back at the shallow cut. Naomi was closing in on them and soon passed by both Eren and Mikasa. She noticed another target not far and cut right into it.

'_Naomi O'Connor. Though she has great agility and her 3D skills are second top, she lacks in taking control of the situation_.'

She was about to slice another target when Aiden came and sliced it himself. He grinned quickly at her and continued his way. She looked at him, mouth agape in disbelief than glared at him and continued on to find another target.

'_Aiden Ashscott. Does not have good physical strength but his good intuition is something not to be taken lightly_.'

'_Mikasa Ackerman. Her performance is exemplary in every subject. She is truly a genius of historically-unprecedented significance_.'

'_Eren Yeager. While he lacks any outstanding talents, he improves his grades through outstanding diligence. In addition, he possesses an exceptional sense of purpose_.'

. . . . . . . . . .

Aiden ran towards Naomi with a wooden knife, acting quickly she stopped him with a defensive move. Which ended up with him on the ground and her smirking victoriously. He opened his eyes and glared momentarily, only to laugh a second later. Getting up in a sitting position he gave her the knife.

"Here your turn" taking it, she looked at it closely. Aiden got up and started dusting himself, he noticed that she wasn't paying much attention "Hey you alright?"

She blinked and looked up at him "O-Oh yes, sorry I just thinking"

"About what?"

"Why are we practicing this kind of training?"

"What's wrong with this kind of training?"

"When are we ever going to need to use this? Like if we can go hand to hand with a Titan like this" Aiden looked at her with a raised eye brow. His faced seemed amused which made Naomi confused. He chuckled seeing her reaction.

"This training isn't for fighting Titan's, it's to fight humans" Aiden cleared up. She looked at him unsure and a bit disturb at the thought of fighting another human.

"But, why?"

"Well, if they resist and start attacking us, we need to know how to protect ourselves. Now your turn"

"No!" Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You're going to hurt me" she said, suddenly acting like a little kid. He looked at her, mouth agape in disbelief.

"Naomi, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not the best when it comes to physical training" he said, his tone deadpan.

"So?"

"And you want to fight Titans?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He seems to be doing that a lot today. Sighing and knowing that she was defeated, she got herself in her pose and started running towards him. Without thinking, he grabbed her arms and swung her to the ground. Dust surrounded both of them and once it disperse Naomi got on her knees coughing. Aiden extended his hand to her, which she took without hesitation.

"Ooooouch" Naomi moaned in pain once she straighten up. Aiden looked at her in disbelief, mouth hanging open.

"Aw come on! I barely touched you!" he exclaimed. His statement made a couple of trainees look their way, including a certain green eyed boy. Naomi blushed seeing that they were getting a lot more attention now with Aiden's big mouth.

"Seriously, you want to fight Titans? If you think that hurts, you should just give up now-" he stopped what he was saying seeing her glare at him. Suddenly scared for his life, he back away slowly while having his hands up in a defensive pose. Naomi was walking slowly towards him with a threatening look on her face. She suddenly started chasing him around the training area.

Eren kept his eyes on Naomi's running form, a small smile of amusement playing on his lips. He completely forgot about his training for a minute, but before he could go to dream land, Reiner called out to him. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the taller blond. He had a knowing smirk which made Eren blush "So, you were checking out sweet Naomi, huh?"

"N-No, what are you talking about" Eren said, blushing even more.

"I saw you staring at her, its shows you have a thing for her" he said.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I'm just saying," Reiner said putting up his hands in defence "But you should ask her out, it's clear she has a thing for you"

"W-What?" now Eren was red.

"The way she looks at you, how she reacts around you, dude it's so apparent that she has a thing for you. Why not save her the trouble and ask her out"

"It's not like that" Eren said, his tone a bit sad, while looking at the ground. Though his eyes soon found their way to the brunette giving her piece of mind to the poor Aiden. Then they both started laughing as if one of them told a funny joke. A soft smile spread over his lips, she was one of a kind. She was kind, caring, and sweet. Always put others before herself but never let anyone bring her down. Even after what happen to them four years ago, she managed to stay strong for him, Mikasa, and Armin. That's what he really admire of her, her strong will to make everything better and determination. She turned around walking back to the stop she was practicing. For a moment their eyes met, hazel brown meeting sea green. After what seemed like an eternity, she looked away with a slight blush. She was beautiful, he had to admit. Suddenly, he frown seeing Jean walk towards her and started talking to her. Gritting his teeth out of pure jealousy, he took two steps towards them before he was stopped by Reiner.

"Hey, look who is skipping out on training" turning to where he was pointing, Eren saw Annie walking away looking bored.

"So?"

"So, how about we teach her something about knife fighting?" Reiner asked leaning towards Eren, a little mischief in his voice.

"Huh?" he was confused as to what the taller blond was asking.

"Let's teach her what being a soldier is all about" Reiner clarified walking towards Annie, Eren without a choice was dragged along.

Jean had come over to Naomi and Aiden once the two of them were walking back to the place they were training. He had on a big smirk on his face and stopped right in front of them "So what were you two love birds doing over there?"

"We're just friends" Naomi rolled her eyes, Aiden grin from ear to ear.

"Anyway, she has a thing-"

"Aiden!" she put her hand over his mouth, her face was turning red from embarrassment. Jean had an eyebrow raised with his smirk never leaving his face.

"Really now? Naomi has a crush on someone?"

"Jean shut up!" glaring at the blond, she took a hold of Aiden's collar and drag him away angrily. All the poor guy could do was follow her, scared for the most likely upcoming talk to he was going to get for opening his mouth in front of Jean. When they arrive she let him go and turned around, glaring at the brunet.

"Change of plans, screw the wooden knife, we are doing hand on hand combat" before Aiden had the chance to say anything, Naomi was charging at him throwing punches and kicks. Which he was having a hard time dodging or countering the attacks. She went to punch him towards his face and while he blocked it, it left him completely vulnerable from his chest down. She took the advantage and lift her left leg slamming it right onto his side, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Ouch! Naomi!"

"That's for mentioning I had a crush in front of Kirschtein" she said and walked away, leaving a very confused Aiden on the ground.

Later that evening everyone was at the Mess Hall eating, conversations were flowing through the air. Naomi was sitting next to Eren with Mikasa, Armin, and Aiden sitting in front of them. Armin and Eren were having a conversation about something that happen with Annie today while Mikasa kept silent. Aiden shot Naomi an apologetic smile, which she grinned back showing him that she wasn't mad at him anymore. Though the moment soon turn sour as Jean's voice rang above all the others.

"Are you kidding me? The Military Police is where I'm going, I don't want to be anywhere near a Titan, I want to live the sweet life"

Aiden saw the annoyed and pissed off look both Eren and Naomi were giving him. He had a feeling that he knew why their faces turned sour, it most likely had to do with the attack on Shiganshina. Becoming Naomi's friend over the two years they were training he managed to find out what had actually happen. It took time but he was really patient and gave her all the time she needed. He was surprised when one night, while they were sitting outside looking at the night sky covered in stars along with a full moon, that she told him what had happen and what she knew. Since that night they had been closer, becoming reliable to each other.

Not being able to much more of this, Eren spoke up "Hey, you coward mind shutting up?"

Jean turned with that stupid smile of his "What's wrong Yeager? Did I pull a nerve there?"

"You're a coward for wanting to live peacefully behind the Walls" Eren glared, which Jean responded without a second thought.

"What did you call me?"

"The Military Police are all useless" everyone turned to the source of the voice. Naomi got up from her seat, her face unreadable "They just go around safe and call themselves soldiers, while most of them have never seen a Titan before"

Jean was about to say a comeback but Naomi took her tray and left the Mess Hall. Eren look at her retrieving form, he caught sight of Reiner motioning with his head to follow her, winking at him. Rolling his eyes he got up anyway and followed her outside. Once he got outside it took him a while to find her, she was heading towards the girls barracks. He made a run for her, he called her name before she could go up the steps.

"Naomi!" she turned around, a small blush creeping on her cheeks when she saw who had called her.

"E-Eren"

"Um, do you- um, well, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked, a small blush also appearing on his cheeks. Her blush increased but she managed to give him a smile and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'd love to" he gave her a smile that made her heart melt. She joined up to him, walking at his side. For a while neither of them said anything. The silence was becoming thicker by the minute making both of them uncomfortable. Eren suddenly cleared his throat.

"So, what made you run after Aiden early today?" he asked, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"Oh, he was joking around saying that I don't have what it takes to fight Titans" she said, Eren frown at that.

"That's not joking around, he shouldn't have said that"

"It's okay, he didn't mean it" she said trying to reassure him.

"Even if he didn't mean it, it's still not something to say" Eren said. Naomi rolled her eyes, the silence soon engulfed them once again. Eren suddenly perk up, grabbing her hand he dragged her towards the forest near the barracks.

"Eren?"

"There's something I want to show you" he said, even though it was night time she could almost see his smile, which made her smile. She was excited and very curious as to where he was bringing her. The forest was pitch black, making it hard to see. She tripped over a tree root but Eren caught her before she could fall.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, th-thanks" she was happy that it was too dark for him to see her blush.

"Be careful and stay close to me, alright?" his voice was gentle and caring. She nodded but then remembered that he probably didn't see it in the dark, so she spoke up.

"Yes"

They continued on their way, Naomi making sure to stay closer to Eren as to not trip again. She saw the light of the moon through the trees, the more they advance the less trees there were. They finally got out of the forest. The view was breath taking, the night sky was filled with stars, the moon was full giving a silver glow on the land and lake before them. The glow of the moon was casting a beautiful reflection on the lake. Fireflies were flying around near the lake. The whole scene looked like it came out of a fairy tale.

Eren looked at her, a soft smile spreading on his face. Her eyes were wide open with awe, her mouth slightly open. She was amazed by the sight in front of her. She was beautiful, her long brown hair that looked soft to the touch, her big hazel brown eyes that were sparkling in the moon light. Her milky skin looked so soft, he wanted to kiss it. Her body was well proportioned, toned stomach, her chest was not too big nor too small. His gaze soon fell on her lips, they were so attractive. The urge to kiss her was getting unbearable. He could no longer deny his feelings for her, she was the only girl to ever affect him like this. He was mesmerized by her beauty and didn't realize what had come out of his mouth.

"I love you"

She turned to face him, surprised written all over her face. Realizing what he said, he blushed really hard, turning as red as a tomato. He took a step back '_What have I done? I just told her I loved her and… and… no, I can't hear it, I can't hear her rejection, I got to go_'

"I'm sorry, Naomi" he turned to leave but was stop by a hand holding onto his shirt. He turned around to see Naomi looking at the ground while holding onto him. Even though it was dark outside, with the little light from the moon, he still saw her blush on her cheeks.

"Wait Eren… *Blushes harder* … I- I love you too"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, the girl of his dreams had just confess her love to him. It was a dream, she couldn't possibly love him, could she?

"What?"

'_Damn it, Eren!_' she grabbed him by the collar and place her lips on his. His body tensed up but soon relax, closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She put her arms around his neck, a single tear falling from her eye. Breaking the kiss for some air, Eren place his forehead on hers, never breaking eye contact with her. He gave her a smile she never saw before, her heart skipped a beat and her blushed intensified. He chuckled at her reaction.

"You're so cute you know that?" before she had the chance to say anything he kissed her again.

. . . . . . . . . .

Damon walked in the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. He looked up at the beauty in front of him. He was so exhausted from today's mission that right now he didn't care if she were to yell at him for what happened earlier. Her back was turned to him, her bare white skin glowing a golden colour because of the dimmed light. She turned her head and smiled weakly, turning fully, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. He looked her over from head to toe, she was beautiful. She was well portion everywhere, from a nice chest size to beautiful curving hips, and a toned stomach from all the missions. He smirked seeing her blushed, he walked slowly towards her. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his smirk turning into a soft smile as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Her blue eyes looked up into his brown ones. She touched his right cheek softly, in a reassuring way.

"I'm not mad at you…" she whispered. He sighed and looked down. He started to shake, tears falling down his cheek.

"I failed him, Brooke. I failed him and left him there to die"

"Damon…"

"I let him there to die, an innocent man" Brooke hugged him, unable to see him in this state. She didn't care that she was naked, all she wanted was to take away his pain. He hugged her back tighter as more tears were falling.

"Damon, you saved my life" she said weakly. It was hurting her seeing him like this, he never showed his weak side to anyone other than her. She kissed him on the neck trying to ease away his pain. He stopped and looked at her in the eyes.

"I would do anything to protect you" he whispered before kissing her. She responded with just as much passion. Soon the kiss became more heated and urgent, his hands started to travel lower her body and rested on her ass. Squeezing the cheeks he got a moan from her.

*SLAM*

They broke apart and turned to the door to see Kaia with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. A pink hue on her cheeks and a huge grin.

"**Kaia!**" Damon exclaimed, pushing Brooke behind him as to cover her. He grabbed the towel next to him and gave it to her, without any hesitation she wrapped herself with it. Kaia eyes sparkled seeing the sight.

"Ooooh~ What are you guys doing?"

"Kaia, get out"

"Oh, Damon, you naughty boy! Did you undress Brooke to fuck her? Mind if I joined?" her grin getting bigger.

"Yes, I do mind- I mean no I didn't undress her! She was already undress, and why I'm I telling you this?" Damon's blush was turning redder.

"Damon!" Brooke squeaked in embarrassment.

"You guys are so naughty! I like that, but you're not my type, sorry Damon. On the other hand, Brooke, if you want to join me later…"

"Forget about it" his voice had a deadpanned tone to it.

"Fine by me, if he doesn't satisfy you, you know where to get me" she winks at her.

"…Are you drunk?" Damon asked.

"Maaaaybe~"

"How much did you drink?" he asked in disbelief.

She shrugged "Lost count after the 34th glass ya know"

"You lost count?!"

"Don't you think the Corporal will be angry?" Brooke asked timidly. She really did not like the circumstance they were in at the moment.

"He's talking with Hanji, I'm good for a little while"

"**Kaia get yo ass down here! Ethan's drunk, I can't rape him by myself!**" Nikolai yelled from downstairs.

"**Coming!**" She dashed out the room at full speed leaving two stunned young adults.

Damon went and closed the door and made sure to lock it correctly. Shaking his head he turned to look at a very red Brooke "Poor Ethan".

Taking off his clothes and her towel, he grabbed her bride style and brought her to the shower. Opening the warm water for them to relax. They soon resumed what they were doing before being interrupted and it soon got heated very quickly.

...

Kaia ran downstairs and saw a drunk Ethan being held by Nikolai. He was having trouble standing and so was leaning on the closest thing to him, which ended up being Nikolai who was grinning from ear to ear. Anthony was obviously drunk and was flirting with Petra, who was also tipsy, on the couch. Oluo was passed out drunk on the table, a bottle of whiskey still in his hands and drool coming out of his mouth, spreading on the table.

"About time you arrived!" Nikolai said taking another shot of whiskey.

"You wouldn't guess what I just walked on!" Kaia stated

"A bug?"

"A bu- NO!"

"Is it better than raping sexy ass right here?"

"I just walked on Damon and Brooke about to have sex!" Nikolai's eyes gleamed at the sound of that. Letting Ethan go, which resulted in him falling face first on the floor, and ran upstairs. Kaia looked down and couldn't keep her laughter.

….

The door was kicked in and Nikolai walked into the bathroom with a huge grin.

"**Where are my horny bitches? Daddy's here!**"

"NIKOLAI!" both of them yelled. Brooke going into Damon's arms trying to hide herself. Damon trying to hide her naked body from the pervert at the door. "**Get the fuck out of here!**"

"But whyyyy?" he was starting to undress himself, taking off his shirt and tossing it on the ground.

"Nikolai, I swear, if you step one foot inside this shower, titans are gonna be the least of you worries!" Damon threaten. It didn't seem to work as the last piece of clothing came off. Brooke was hiding her eyes, not wanting to see that sight, Damon looking away. He was clearly getting furious with all those interruptions.

"**Why don't we have a threesome!**" he yelled lifting his arms in the air, completely naked and started dancing around.

"I'm going to kill them, feed them to the titans" Damon was whispering, Brooke was trying not to laugh but couldn't help the smile. He felt cold air brushed on them and soon Nikolai was standing next to them. "**Get the fuck out!**"

"Aww, don't be like that, Brooke why are you hiding from m-" he was cut off as he was dragged out of the shower. Damon looked up and saw Alexis, who looked really pissed, holding onto Nikolai's hair.

"What the fuck are you doing exactly?"

"Joining them! Wanna join?"

"You sick son of a bitch, get your clothes on or else you're gonna be titan food" he pushed him towards his clothes.

"Why should I? You're gonna take them off of me later anyways~" Nikolai winked at Alexis. Not saying anything he walked out the room with Nikolai following him close behind with his clothes in hand. Damon closed the shower door and looked down at Brooke.

"He just left naked didn't he?" she asked him.

"Yup"

"Might as well get out before Gaelan decides to show up" Damon was about to protest, but hearing that name he opened the door and ran to get their clothes.

"NIKOLAI PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!"

Levi was pissed.

. . . . . . . . . .

_One Year Later_

"We have paid a terrible price for our 100 years of peace. There was no way we could have reacted to the sudden apparition of the Colossal Titan given our current level of alertness. As a result… we had to abandon our foremost wall: Wall Maria. Mankind's territory has shrunk down to the limits of Wall Rose, within which we stand presently. Even as we speak, it's very plausible that this Colossal Titan might tear down the wall to come at us any second now. When that times come, your duty will be to assist the manufacturers. Sacrificing your lives to oppose the Titan threat. **You will sacrifice your all!**" Shadis yelled. All the graduating cadets did the salute and yelled at the same time.

"SIR!"

"Today, you have completed your Military training. I will now announce the 10 best among those who obtained satisfactory results. Step forward at the mention of your name. First: Mikasa Ackerman. Second: Reiner Braun. Third Bertholdt Fubar. Fourth: Annie Leonhardt. Fifth: Eren Jaeger. Sixth: Jean Kirschtein. Seventh: Marco Bodt. Eight: Connie Springer. Ninth: Sasha Browse. Tenth: Christa Renz. That is all"

The ten that were named all step forward lining up in the order they were named. Shadis continued on his speech "Now that you completed your formations, you have three alternatives. The Stationary Troops, reinforcing the walls, and protecting every town. The Scouting Legion, ready to sacrifice their lives outside the walls to engage the Titans on their home turf, and the King-controlled Military Police, who regulate the population and maintain order. It goes without saying, but among the freshest recruits, only the top 10 may directly apply for the Military Police Force. Tomorrow you will apply for your assignments and today marks the end and the disbanding of the 104th trainee's squad… over!"

"SIR!"

'_I've made it here at last…_' Eren looked from the corner of his eye and spotted Armin, Aiden, and Naomi in the crowed. A small smile crept up on his face when his eyes landed on a certain brunette. '_We've made it_'

* * *

Okay, so I have to admit, when I originally wrote the bathroom scene, I was laughing so much you can't believe it. I hope you laughed as much as I did writing it. Please leave a comment I really love reading them (except the really mean ones) :)


	7. Chapter 7

Heey Guys,

Chapter 7 is now out! Also, a picture of all the characters have been posted on my DeviantArt page, the link can be found on my profile. So if you want to check it out, please feel free to do so.

Like always I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, all of it belongs to Hajime Isayama

The OC's in this story belong to me and my friend.

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone was sent to the dining hall of the Trost headquarters. There were many tables with some food on them. Everyone was celebrating, happy to have made it through, happy that they were now soldiers. Chatter was flowing through the air, many congratulating each other, many laughs of joy. Despite making it to the top 10, Jean was gloomy, glaring towards Eren.

'_Why am I below Eren? That bastard…_'

Some guy came up to Jean with his cup "I wish I was part of the top 10 like you guys, man you're lucky" the guy was envious of him "Anyway, I'd be surprised if you didn't join the Military Police"

"Huh? Well, of course, why would you think I'd aim for the top 10 at all?" Jean said, stretching his neck to look in back of him. Hearing the conversation, Marco looked up at the ceiling with admiration in his eyes.

"Me too, that's where I'm headed also. To be able to work close to the king, what an honor" he was about to take a shot of his drink when Jean whacked him behind the back, causing him to spill his drink on his face and coughing uncontrollably.

"Come on Marco, don't give us that bullshit, we all know that you're just saying that to cover up the real reason why you want to go in the Military Police" Jean said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Marco was confused as to what his friend was saying.

"That you want to go to the Military Police to live a safe and peaceful life in the inner Walls"

"What? No! That's not it!"

At the other side, Eren and the others were near a wall talking. A group had formed around them, talking about which branch they were going to choose. Since most didn't make it to the top 10, they were saying that they were going to go into the Garrison. Not wanting to go to the Survey Corps because it was too dangerous.

"Are you serious, you're not going to apply for the Military Police, Eren?" Thomas asked, surprised at what he just heard "But you got into the top 10!"

"My goal has always been to enter the Survey Corps. I didn't go through all that training to live comfortably in the inner District. I work this hard to fight the Titans."

"But you can't possibly win!" Thomas yelled. Everyone stopped talking and turned their direction. Noticing that everyone was paying attention, he said calmer "You know full well… you know how many are eaten by them. We already lost 20% of the population already. Mankind doesn't stand a chance against them"

Everyone went silent.

"It's not by staying behind closed doors that changes will take place" everyone turned to Naomi, stunned at what she had said. Determination was clear in her hazel brown eyes. Eren smiled caringly at her, admiration in his eyes before they turned to determination also when he looked at the others.

"So you're going to give up because you think you can't win?" Thomas was surprised, speechless.

"Well-"

"It's true. We only faced defeats so far, but that's because we hardly knew anything about them! We can't defeat them using sheer numbers. We may have lost, but the knowledge we learn from those battles are our guides for hope. Yet you disregard all the progress we obtained from all those who sacrifice their lives, just to serve yourself on a silver platter? You've got to be kidding me!" Eren tighten his fist, he lift one up "I'll kill every last one of them and break free from these Walls. That is my dream. Mankind hasn't lost everything yet!"

Naomi noticed that his eyes started to water. He blinked his eyes, as if coming out of a trance. Blinked once more and walked out of the hall, he looked frustrated. She followed him, with Mikasa and Armin following close behind her.

"Eren, wait up!" Naomi said trying to catch up to him. Jean was still glaring at where Eren had left '_Go outside those Walls, if you're so keen on it. I'm going to the Military Police_' he thought bitterly.

. . . . . . . . . .

Eren was sitting on the steps outside from the building he was just in. Looking at the sky, which was now dark but was covered in numerous stars. He wiped away tears that had formed in his eyes, and turned around when he heard footsteps from behind him. Naomi sat on his right side while Armin sat on his left two steps down, Mikasa sat on his right, two steps higher then him.

Naomi laid her head on his shoulder, he laid his head on hers, taking comfort from her. Armin was the first to spoke up.

"Some speech you did there"

"Yah, most of it was yours, with what you used to say back in the day"

"I remember that" Naomi said in a soft reminiscent voice. A soft small smile on her face, it was a time where everything was alright, their parents were still alive and none of this mess had happen yet. Armin looked at Eren for a few moments before turning around, looking forward.

"Yah, well, I'm joining the Scout Regiment too!" everyone was surprised. Eren lifted his head from Naomi's, looking at his best friend.

"Now you're just being stupid. Come on you're not a fighter, your life is with books" he said.

"I'm through with letting other people fight for me" Armin was looking at the ground, his voice was determined. Eren was speechless.

"Guess it's the Scouts for me too, then" this time Mikasa spoke up.

He turned around, angry "Aw come on! You were the top of the class, you'd be wasting your shot!"

"Understand this Eren. Where you go, I go. I made a promise to your mom before she died, I'm not letting you die. I got your back whether you like it or not, so just deal with it"

He turned around, putting his head back on Naomi's, his hand around her waist to bring her closer "Yah, well, mom's not here"

"A lot of people I used to care about aren't here either" Mikasa said.

Eren went silent, Naomi bit her lip "… Is this a bad time to say that I'm also joining the Scouts?"

Eren's eyes widen the size of saucers, he lifted his head turning to face her. Sea-green eyes met with hazel-brown eyes "No, you're not!"

She frowned at him "And why not?"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Armin and Mikasa are joining!"

"No matter what I say they'll still do it, but you, I can maybe try and persuade you to join the Garrison"

"Eren, I'm not joining the Garrison, my mind is made up. You're not the only one that wants to explore the outside world. My brothers are in the Scouts, I want to be with them and you guys too" she said. He sighed in frustration, knowing that no matter what he would tell her, once her mind was made up there was no changing it. Though, it didn't stop him from trying.

"Join the Garrison"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Crap"

She smirked, knowing she had won. Placing her head back on his shoulder, her smile never leaving her features. Everyone looked up at the sky, their minds made up.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next day, the gates were opened and the Scout regime can through. People came out to the streets to see their soldiers arrive and see if the mission was a success. The group of Scouts were going through the streets on their horses, not stopping to answer any questions.

"Heads up, the main unit of the Scout regiment is back!" some guy in the crowd yelled.

"That's right Commander Erwin, did you give those ugly bastards a thrashing?!" some other guy yelled.

"HA! We are famous baby! Wonder if they'd asked for our autographs if we stop" Kaia said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Seriously Kaia?" Kendall asked looking back at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I can dream, can't I?"

"Please don't, you might hurt yourself" he smirked back at her. She glared at him and stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Hahaha- Ouuuuuch" Gaelan moaned in pain holding her chest area.

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention" Alexis said monotone.

"You'd think with that chest of hers, it would have soften the fall" Kaia laughed.

"Shut up you flat chested checker board!"

"Nice comeback!" Kaia was laughing and couldn't stop, making Gaelan angrier.

"Will you two shut up?" Alexis asked, angry at the two girls.

"Aww, come on Alexis, take that tree out your ass will ya?" Nikolai said putting a hand on the said brunets shoulder.

"Either you take your hand off my shoulder right now or I'm ripping it off, beating you with it, and then throwing it in the river for you to never see again" with that warning, Nikolai took his hand off though his grin never leaving his face.

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks"

"Nikolai, I swear, I will beat you up in front of all these people without a second thought" Alexis frown was getting deeper as Nikolai teased him, his glare intensifying by the minute.

"Hey look, its Captain Levi! They say he's like an entire brigade to himself" some guy yelled out.

"Spare me, please" Levi said disgusted at the attention he was getting.

Eren and the gang were also in the crowd looking at the Survey Corps walking through the town. Eren was all excited, his eyes gleaming with pure awe. Armin, Mikasa, and Naomi were right by his side, also looking at the Scouting Legion going through the streets. It suddenly hit them that by tonight all four of them were going to be part of the Scouts. A huge grin pop up on Naomi's face as the excitement started bubbling within her.

"What's with you?" Eren asked, eyebrow raised yet amusement in his eyes. She looked up at him, her smile never leaving her face.

"I just got a sudden burst of excitement, that's all" he smiled in admiration to her and turned back to the Scouts.

"Feel how excited everybody is, feels like the crowd just has a different energy now" he said.

"Well, we are going on five years without any incidents. Seems like good luck" Hannah, a fellow graduate, said.

"And you should check up on all the canon up-grades, the sight alone must be enough to scare them off" Franz, another graduate, said.

"That's the truth"

"Are you in denial because you're a couple?!" Eren asked, annoyed at their carefree attitude towards the threat of the Titans.

"What does that make you?" Naomi asked looking at him, not amused. Realizing what he said, he turned to her, nervousness in his voice as he tried to explain himself.

"U-Uh… I w-wasn't talking about us, babe, there's nothing wrong being in a relationship" she clearly didn't looked amused with what he just told her. Raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend, he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Uh-huh, let's go Mikasa, let's go see if I can be in denial somewhere else" Naomi said walking off with Mikasa close behind her.

"Naomi…" Eren said, his hand outstretched towards her. He looked defeated seeing his girl walking off with his sister.

"Well, you've done it" Armin said, earning him a glare from his best friend.

"And to clarify, its not like that between us" Franz said blushing while Hannah was trying to hide her red colour face.

"Hey, hey, look at what we have here" both Eren and Armin turned around to see Hannes walked towards them with another of his comrade.

"Mr. Hannes!" Armin said surprised to see him.

"Word on the street is they let you graduate yesterday, either you grew up or standards went down" he said reaching them.

"Oh yah, like your one to talk, the corps let you chief of the drink?" Eren said, a grin on his face.

"Watch it" Hannes said, poking the younger boy's forehead. He looked around and noticed that the trio was missing a member "Where's Mikasa?"

"She just left with Naomi" Armin said.

"Naomi?"

"Eren's girlfriend, you probably saw her once or twice. She's a brunette with hazel-brown eyes"

"You finally got a girl to latch onto you, surprising" Hannes said, his voice full of amazement. Eren narrowed his eyes towards the older man in front of him.

"Yah, yah"

Suddenly, Hannes expression went from smiling and uplifted to sorrowful "I'm sorry if this is out of the blue, but I want you to know that your mom's death still haunts me"

Eren was surprised by this sudden change of conversation, but regain composure "Me too, but it wasn't your fault"

This time it was Hannes who was surprised at what he just told him.

"You were shooting in the dark then, but nothing like that is going to happen again. We know what we're dealing with now" with that said, Eren left to go find Naomi and see if she was still made at him for his comment earlier.

'_Fired up and capable make a good combination kid. Don't screw it up like I had_' Hannes stood there watching him run away.

. . . . . . . . . .

It was mid-day when all the graduates of the 104th trainee squad were cleaning the canons on top of the Wall. It was something that they were asked to do and by the end of the day, they were to sign up for the division they wanted to go into. Naomi was cleaning inside one of the canon, unaware that Aiden was walking towards her.

"Hey, Naomi!"

"KYAAH!" she turned around, one of her hands on her chest to calmed down her beating heart. She glared at the brunet in front of her "Dammit Aiden, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't think I would scare you like that" he said apologising.

"It's okay," she said, getting back to work "So what division are you going to go into?"

"I'm joining the Garrison" he told her, getting started on cleaning the canon she was working on.

"Oh really?" Aiden smirk hearing the sadness in her voice. She was a bit sad knowing that after tonight they won't see each other anymore.

"Don't be sad, it's not like we won't see each other anymore" he smiled brightly at her. His smile was so contagious that she couldn't help herself from smiling either "So did you patch things up with Eren?"

She chuckled a little "Yes, I forgave him. I wasn't really mad at him, I just loved to see his expression" she laughed harder.

All of a sudden, a loud sound of a mixture of thunder and lightning echoed through all of Trost. Everyone turned to where the sound was heard. Naomi's eyes widen in horror at what she was seeing. Just a few meters away from her was the giant head of the Colossal Titan looking over the wall. Her whole body started shaking, Aiden got to his feet, walking slowly towards her. His eyes and mouth wide open.

"I-Is th-that the…?"

"Yes…" her voice was hoarse, she didn't even recognised it herself. Another loud crashing sound came a few seconds after and the Titan releasing huge amounts of steam, the cadets that were at the spot were sent flying from the power. They managed to catch themselves using their 3D gear before falling to their deaths. One looked like he had fainted and was falling, another one managed to catch him using one of the wires. Looking at where the gates were, her knees felt weak, the gates were gone and was replace with a giant hole. '_No… it's just like what happened five years ago…_' that's when it clicked.

'_Eren!_'

"Eren is over there! We have to go help him!" she started running towards the Titan, Aiden following reluctantly behind her. She saw someone fly back up onto the wall and recognised him right away. She ran as fast as her feet would allow her. The Colossal Titan swung its giant arm at Eren, but it was too slow and gave enough time for Eren to jump down the wall. Naomi and Aiden had to stop running as they came pretty close to getting hit by the arm. They both covered their eyes from the dust and steam. Once it cleared up a bit, opening her eyes she saw that it had destroyed several canons. She came to a terrifying conclusion.

'It has intelligence… they weren't just meaningless attacks, he planned this…'

Eren flew back up, going straight for the nape of the Titan. Just before he could attack and cut a chunk off, a huge amount of steam was released. Hot steam burning his skin, it didn't stop him as he kept going forward even though he couldn't see anything. Right before slashing his swords into the tough skin, he came out of the steam and there was nothing in front of him. To everyone's amazement, the Colossal Titan vanished into thin air. Naomi ran over the debris right towards Eren. He had come up the wall, Thomas and Connie were by his side.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologise, look at us, we were too scared to move" Thomas said.

"Hey! Wallow on your own time, in case you haven't noticed there's a breach in the wall. We have to act now! If they start pouring in, that's it!" Connie said.

"Eren!" all three guys looked at where the sound had come from. Naomi ran into Eren's arm, hugging him tightly. Relief washed over her seeing that he was alright, pulling back to look at him "Thank God, you're safe and not injured"

"I couldn't kill it, I failed" he looked defeated and really pissed off.

"It's alright, you did what you could" she tried to calm him down.

"Hey you guys! Operation Colossal Titan in response is in effect, report to Headquarter immediately! If you got close to the damn thing, we need details" one member of the Garrison said landing. All five trainees did the salute.

"Sir!" Eren said in a strong voice.

. . . . . . . . . .

The bells started ringing, the drill was launched. All the civilians started running towards the gate that brought them to the safety of Wall Rose. Panic was setting into every individual, they were pushing each other to try and get to the gate as soon as possible. The Garrison soldiers were trying to keep the calm, but it was futile. Where the breach was, they were putting up traps and nets to try and delay the Titans until everyone was safe and sound behind Wall Rose. Sounds of cannons going off was heard in the distance.

Everyone managed to arrive at HQ, they were running all over, getting their things ready, gas tanks and blades. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire cadets! Time to put your training to work! I have faith that each of you will be a credit to your regiment!" one of the Garrison was yelling out.

Naomi was putting her now full tanks in place, her hands were shaking. She closed her eyes and shook her head violently "Naomi, you alright?"

Opening her eyes she saw a pair of royal purple staring back at her, there were mixed emotions in them, so many that it was hard to tell which was which, but one stood out like clear day, he was petrified. "Just trying to get rid of a bad memory" she gave him a weak smile. Aiden tried giving her a reassuring smile, but how could he when Titans were most likely pilling into Trost as they are speaking.

"I'm going to go find the others" she said and walked away. She heard the familiar voice of a certain brunet. Walking over to them, it looked like Eren and Armin were in a serious conversation, not even Mikasa was interfering.

"Armin! Listen to me! You're focusing on the past, look ahead. We're not going to be the victims anymore!" Eren said, grabbing Armin's arm. It suddenly went silent between the two.

"Sorry, I'm okay now" the blond said. Silence fell once again, Naomi and Mikasa shared a look between the two of them. One message went between them, they were scared of losing the ones they love.

. . . . . . . . . .

"**I want everyone to split into force squadrons as practice. All squadrons are responsible for supplies, messages relays, and enemy combat out of the commander of the Garrison regiment! The inner squadrons will be taking the Vanguard, Cadets will be taking the Middle Guard, and the elites will be taking the Rearguard. I expect you all to man your post knowing that the advance team has been wiped out!**" Kitts yelled out.

Everyone gasped hearing this. it hasn't even been an hour since the wall was breach and already they lost so many soldiers.

"**That's right, the outer gate is history, the Titans are in. This means the Armor Titan is likely to appear, if and when it does, the inner gate will also be history!**"

Everyone was terrified by now. Some murmuring if all this was real, if it was really happening.

"**Quiet! Right those of the Vanguard be ready! The whole area is saturated, your mission is a very simple one: protect the walls until the evacuation is done! Now be aware all of you that desertion is punishable by execution, if it comes down to it, lay down your lives! Dismissed!**" Kitts Woerman yelled out orders.

"**Sir!**" replied all the soldiers. Everyone started running, some were too scared and collapse on the floor, some even throwing up from the nerves. Jean crouched down, hand over his face.

"One more day, one more day and I would have went to the interior" he said. He looked up and saw many trainees sitting down crying and shaking. Getting up, he walked off furious, keeping his gaze on the ground he bumped right into Eren. Looking up and seeing who he had just walked into, he glared, teeth clenched "Move it!" he shoved Eren aside and kept walking.

Getting also pissed, Eren grabbed Jean's arm "What the hell man, what's wrong with you?"

"What kind of question is that? We're all about to be Titan chow, what you want me to sing a pretty little song?! You're loving this, aren't you? You little psycho! Of course you are, your whole life admiration is to be eaten! I was one day away from joining the Military Police!" pushing the brunets hand away, he grabbed him by the collar.

"Jean get a hold-"

"Not all of us are suicidal!"

"Dammit shut up for a second!" getting fed up, Eren grabbed Jean by his collar and slammed him on the nearest wall "We are trained for this! What do you think these three years were about? We survived, we stared death in the face and we lived! But not everyone can say that, now can they? Some people ran or were thrown out, hell some even died but not us, I'm I right?! We paddle through for three years, what's one more day? We can do this Jean, right? The Military Police will still there tomorrow" letting him go, Jean looked startled, he couldn't keep his gazed with the guy right in front of him.

"Tch" he walked away not looking back nor saying anything. Mikasa walked up to Eren, having heard everything.

"Eren, if things turned to the worst, I want you to come and find me alright?"

"What? We're in completely different squads"

"Look this is going to get ugly, and when it does, the plan goes out the window, come and find me so I can protect you"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Ackerman!" they both turned to see a soldier from the Garrison "You're with me, you were assigned to the rearguard on special orders, let's get moving"

"But sir, I'm a cadet, I'll slow everyone down"

"What?" Eren couldn't believe what she was saying, anger boiling inside him.

"It's an order cadet" and with that the soldier left.

"Sir with all do respect-" Eren collided his head with hers hard.

"Hey! You were given an order! Pull it together now! This is bigger than the two of us, we are on the verge of extinction, have some damn perspective!"

Feeling defeated, she looked down unable to meet his gaze "You're right, I'm sorry" she left to find the new squad she was assigned. He looked at her leaving than looked at the ones around him until he spotted the one person he needed to see. Walking towards her, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her somewhere private. Naomi looked at him perplexed and surprised. He turned around, placing his hands on both sides of her face.

"Eren?"

"You have to promise me not to die"

"What-"

"Promise me, Naomi!"

"I promise" he leaned forward kissing her roughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. It ended way too fast for her, opening her eyes, she felt tears prickling her eyes.

"You promise me to not go get yourself killed" she said, her voice breaking at the end. Whipping away her tears he gave her a confident smile.

"I promise" he gave her another kiss gentler than the other.

. . . . . . . . . .

Everyone was sent into squads and sent out into Trost. Naomi looked over the town that only this morning was filled with lively chatter and kids playing in the streets, now, it was broken down, smoke coming from some houses, fires here and there, and Titans. She looked at her friend, his emotions hard to understand. Sensing someone watching him, he turned to look at her and smiled a little.

"Want to make a little bet?"

"Which is?" she asked, eyebrow lifted.

"Let's see who kills more Titans" he grinned at her this time. She couldn't help grinning back.

"You well know I'm going to win"

"Don't count on it, girly" he winked at her, knowing full well that she hated being called that. Like if on cue, she glared at him.

"Oh, you're on"

"Squad 35, move out!" one of the Garrison yelled out. They all nodded showing him that they had heard the command.

"Hey, Aiden"

"Yah?"

"Don't die"

"You neither" with that said, they ran off the roof, launching their hooks into the buildings, using their 3D maneuver gear to go through the town. They were going fast, the wind blowing through their hair. They saw in the distance a 15 meter Titan.

"Let's head towards the 15 meter and take it down!" Aiden yelled out. They all turned to their right and out of nowhere a Deviant type Titan jumped up and captured one of their team mates. They all landed on a roof, turning around and to their horror, saw their comrade being bitten into two pieces. Blood was everywhere, staining the Titan's mouth, drops of it falling to the ground.

"No… impossible…" another one of their comrades said horrified.

"…Aiden…."

"We have to keep going guys, let's take that one down before it devours us all!" Naomi looked at him, she was shaken up. He looked at her, he was scared but Aiden knew that he had to be strong. Putting both his hands on her shoulders, he gave her a little shake.

"Naomi, you can't quit now! You promised to stay alive, I'll protect you if it's the last thing I do. We can do this" she looked at him with, realisation kicked in. Her eyes turned from scared to seriousness. She nodded, he nodded back and turned to the others who were not moving.

"Wake up you guys! We need to act now or we are all going to die!" that seemed to have gotten to them as they all snapped out of it. They turned to Aiden who seemed to have taken control of the squad and situation, and after giving them a small fast plan they all acted and went after the Titan.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Shit, where are they all going!" Kaia yelled. The Scouting Legion was out on another trip outside the wall and were now in the forest of giant trees. They had all made it there in time as Deviants started running out the forest, normal Titans following at their own paste. They didn't even bother to try and attack the Scouts, they were ignoring them completely.

"I would expect that from Deviants, but normal Titans too?" Brooke said. Having taken refuge at the top of the branches of the trees. They were looking down at the Titans all heading at the same place.

"What does it mean?" Ethan asked.

"…Oh no" everyone looked up at Hanji, her eyes were open wide, not by amazement but by sudden realization.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"This occurred five years ago, this exact phenomenon…"

"Five years ago…?" Ethan asked confused at first but then remembered.

"The attack on Shiganshina…" Anthony whispered, pain evident in his voice.

"And the breach of Wall Maria…" Brooke said.

"What are you saying, shitty glasses?" Levi asked, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Wall Rose was breached" Loukas said. Everyone turned to him in disbelief.

"No… it can't be…" Damon said.

"Erwin, what do we do?" Levi asked. It didn't take him long to decide which course of action to take.

"We're heading back, watch out of the Titans, move out!" everyone used their gear and move back to the edge of the forest where their horses were. Going down from the trees they quickly got on their horse and started their way to Trost.

'_Naomi… please be alive…_' both Damon and Anthony thought.

* * *

Hope you enjoy, what are your thoughts? I'd love to know. So the Titans finally made an appearance, let the action begin!

Please leave a comment if you'd like :)


End file.
